


Więzi Między Nami

by shadow8meg8grey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Autor Nie Umie w Tagi, Character Development, Gen, One Chapter - One Adventure, Rick is Tsundere, Soulmates, Underage Smoking, Ważne Tagi Dodawane w Przyszłości, więzi rodzinne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow8meg8grey/pseuds/shadow8meg8grey
Summary: Kilka miesięcy temu dziadek Morticii, Rick Sanchez, po wieloletniej nieobecności wrócił do swojej rodziny (i Jerry'ego). Od tego momentu stali się prawie nierozłączni. Po wielu godzinach spędzonych w garażu i przygodach w kosmosie w końcu spełnia się jej wielkie marzenie: podróż do innego wymiaru! Kolejne wydarzenia coraz bardziej zmieniają jej w miarę normalne życie, jak i całej rodziny Smithów z wymiaru F-88.





	1. Wyprawa do Innego Wymiaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witaj! Zanim zaczniesz czytać zaznajom się z tym postem:  
> https://shadow8meg8grey.tumblr.com/post/167811429336/kilka-s%C5%82%C3%B3w-na-pocz%C4%85tek

Kolejna spokojna noc... No może nie u rodziny Smithów... Szczególnie gdy Rick zaczyna pić... Po prostu jest noc.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby wszyscy spali. Ale nie! Jedna osoba musiała upić się i wpaść na genialny pomysł! Naprawdę Rick?!

\- Zamknij się narratorko! Nie musisz wypominać mi tego za każdym razem!

Wypowiadając te słowa, otworzył drzwi do pokoju Morticii. Ledwo zapalił światło i już upadł na podłogę. Trochę alkoholu z jego butelki wylało się na dywan.

Czternastoletnia dziewczyna od razu się obudziła. Była już przyzwyczajona do nocnego wstawiania. Jednak tym razem, była zbyt zmęczona, aby po prostu wstać i wyruszyć na kolejną wyprawę.

 - Co się stało, dziadku Rick? - spytała sennie. - Znowu słyszysz głosy?

\- To nie głosy, tylko głos... N-nie ważne. Mu-musisz ze mną iść, Mo- _URP_ -rticia...

Poczołgał się do łóżka i oparł się o nie, aby podnieść się. Skutkowało to tylko nową plamą alkoholu na kołdrze. 

\- M-mam dla ciebie niespodziankę...

\- O czym ty mówisz? Jest środek nocy! Idę spać...

Rick jednak jej nie słuchał. Szybkim ruchem przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, podniósł się i wyszedł z pokoju, zataczając się.

\- Hej! Po-postaw mnie! Dobrze wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy tak robisz! Odpieprz się i daj mi spać!

Nic to nie dawało. Powtarzał tylko, że "ma niespodziankę".

Chwilę później byli w garażu. Rick postawił zmęczoną i złą dziewczynę na podłogę.

\- P-pamiętasz co ci mówiłem, Morticia? - spytał, zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć.

\- O ci chodzi?

\- Przypomnij so- _URP_ -bie, Morticia. Przypomnij sobie. Przy-przynajmniej kilka zasad.

Położył dłonie na jej ramionach i intensywnie patrzył w jej oczy. Minęły dwie sekundy, zanim skapnęła się, o co mu chodziło.

\- Masz na myśli te, które mam przestrzegać, gdy będziemy na jakiejś wyprawie?

\- Aha.

\- No to... Pod żadnym pozorem nie dać się złapać w łapska Galaktycznej Federacji, nawet jeśli nie działa w naszym wymiarze, nie mieszamy się w sprawy tej całej "Rady Źle Uczesanych Chujów", mam cię słuchać, nawet jeśli będziesz mi kazał robić jakąś dziwną czynność...

 - Wy-wystarczy. Dziadek jest z ciebie dumny. Morticia, uczyłem cię wiele rzeczy w kwestii walki, pojęcia innych wymiarów, trochę o Cytadeli Ricków i całym tym gównie.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, do czego zmierzasz? Jesteś pijany i przypominam ci, że JEST PO TRZECIEJ W NOCY!

\- Chodzi o to, że może mieliśmy kilka przygód, byliśmy na innych planetach latającym statkiem, który zbudowałem ze śmieci z garażu, ale nadszedł czas. Nadszedł czas na  _Rick and Morticia: Przygody w Innym Wymiarzach!_

Mówiąc ostatnie słowa, zamachnął się ręką, jakby tworzył napis. Morticia od razu obudziła się i odskoczyła od Ricka.

\- Nie mogłeś od razu?! Dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo na to czekałam! Idziemy natychmiast!

\- Napewno jesteś gotowa?

\- No raczej!

\- Jesteś gotowa złamać kilkanaście przepisów obejmujących inne wymiary, nawet skończyć w więzienia na jakiejś obcej planecie lub zginąć?

\- Co to za pytanie? Raczej... Taaak?

\- Dobrze.

Próbował napić się z butelki, ale była już pusta, więc rzucił ją gdzieś w kąt. Wyjął z kieszeni portal gun i strzelił w przestrzeń koło zlewu. W tym miejscu pojawił się zielony portal. Zanim Morticia skończyła naparzać się tym widokiem, została wepchnięta przez Ricka w wir przygody.

*** 

Z kuchni wydobywał się zapach jajecznicy na bekonie. Beth nałożyła na talerze śniadanie i zaniosła je do jadalni. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Jerry. 

\- Hej kochanie, widziałaś może Morticię i Summer? Nigdzie ich nie ma. 

- Summer miała dziś spać u przyjaciółki, a Morticia pewnie jest gdzieś z moim tatą. Sprawdzałeś w garażu? 

\- Tak, i nie ma jej tam. A to UFO wciąż tam jest. 

W tym samym momencie przy oknie utworzył się portal. Morticia i Rick wyszli z niego, niosąc jakieś pudła i się śmiejąc. Ich ubrania były lekko przypalone i miało kilka dziur na rękawach tam, gdzie było trochę krwi. Jerry natychmiast pobiegł do córki. 

\- Księżniczko, wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? – mówiąc to, oglądał ją z każdej strony. 

\- Daj spokój, tato – powiedziała, zanim oddała swoje pudła Rickowi, który zaniósł je do garażu. – To nic takiego. Tylko goniła nas policja z innego wymiaru i kilka razy do nas strzelała. Udało nam się ich zgubić, kiedy trafiliśmy z dziadkiem do jeszcze innego wymiaru, gdzie mają tak zaawansowaną medycynę, że ludzie się nie starzeją i mają na każdym rogu apteki ze środkami do szybkiej regeneracji. Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej. A teraz muszę się ubrać i zaraz zejdę na śniadanie. 

Wybiegła szybko na schody, nie witając się z matką, która była najwyraźniej mniej zszokowana i zezłoszczona na poczynania Ricka i Morticii tej nocy w przeciwieństwie do Jerry'ego. 

\- Że co proszę? – spytał się, kiedy Rick usiadł na swoim miejscu i zaczął jeść. 

\- Tato, możemy porozmawiać? – zaczęła Beth, kiedy usiadła na krześle. 

\- Musimy natychmiast porozmawiać! Rick, nie możesz niszczyć nam córki! 

- Jerry... Ja to załatwię – spróbowała zacząć mówić swoim spokojnym i pewnym siebie głosem. – Tato, ja i Jerry bardzo się cieszymy, że spędzasz dużo czasu z naszymi dziećmi... 

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem... 

\- Daj mi mówić Jerry! – przez chwilę była nerwowa, ale spróbowała się uspokoić. Nawet nie zauważyła, że Rick przewrócił oczami. – Chodzi o to, że niepokoją nas trochę te wasze "przygody”. Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Wiem, że Morticia sobie poradzi i nie jest jakąś tam dziewczyną w opałach i jest przecież z krwi Sanchez, ale taka rola rodzica: troszczenie i martwienie się o swoje dzieci. Odbiegłam od tematu. W każdym razie nie chciałabym, aby Morticia zaniedbała takie rzeczy jak sen i przez to pogorszyły jej się oceny. Bardzo chcemy, aby poszła do dobrego college'u. Znam twoje podejście do szkoły, jestem przecież twoją córką. Proszę cię jednak, żeby Morticia chodziła do szkoły i spała przynajmniej kilka godzin, dobrze? 

Rick przerwał jedzenie i spojrzał na Beth. Ona lekko się uśmiechała i trochę zmrużyła oczy. Nauczyła się robić "proszącą” minę już jako dziecko, gdy czegoś potrzebowała. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez dobre kilka sekund. Rick nie dawał po sobie poznać, że toczy wewnętrzną walkę ze sobą. W końcu wrócił do swojego jajka. 

\- W porządku. Sen i szkoła. Postaram się. 

Jerry, który patrzył na to od dłuższej chwili spokojnie, niezbyt dowierzał temu, co zobaczył. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego córka zeszła na śniadanie już ogarnięta. Jedynie mógł powiedzieć: 

\- Że co proszę? 

*** 

Szkoła nie jest ulubionym miejscem młodych osób, jednak zdarzają się lekcję, na które chętnie chodzą. Dla Morticii była to matma. Był to jedyny moment, prócz przerw, aby kogoś zobaczyć. Specjalnie czekała niedaleko wejścia do klasy, aby wejść w tym samym momencie co ta osoba, tylko z naprzeciwka. Gdy tylko była w zasięgu wzroku zaczęła iść. Twarz dziewczyny była lekko czerwona i tworzyła jej się w gardle kulka. Parę osób weszło do klasy, a za nimi szła Jessica. Spotkały się dokładnie pod drzwiami. Morticia lekko uniosła rękę, aby się przywitać. 

\- Cześć Morticia! – powiedziała pierwsza rudowłosa piękność z uśmiechem. - Dobrze dziś wyglądasz. 

\- O-o, h-hej Jessica! Ty też d-dobrze wyglądasz! 

Była tak szczęśliwa zaistniałą sytuacją, że stała jeszcze parę sekund pod drzwiami od klasy. Otrząsnęła się i chciała iść na lekcję, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś ją złapał za ramię. Odwróciła się natychmiast i przybrała pozycje do wykonania ataku. Dopiero gdy to zrobiła, dowiedziała się kto za nią stoi. 

\- Dziadku Rick! C-co tutaj robisz?! 

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Morticia. Musimy iść do innego wymiaru dokonać pewnej transakcji. Potrzebuję dodatkowej pary rąk. 

\- Ale teraz? Mam zajęcia matematyki. I-i Jessica powiedziała do mnie dziś więcej niż 3 słowa! 

\- Olej szkołę. A do swojej dziewczyny wrócisz do pory lunchu. Ubierz tylko to. 

Rzucił jej brązową fedorę i długi płaszcz jakby do kompletu. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że Rick ma przełożone przez ramię podobny płaszcz, a pod pachą ma fedorę i podręczną, metalową walizkę. 

\- Okay, idę, idę! Tylko musimy załatwić to szybko, bo rodzice nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że znowu opuściłam lekcję. I-i Jessica nie jest moją dziewczyną! 

\- Cokolwiek mówisz. Idziemy! 

Przewrócił oczami i zaczął ciągnąć dziewczynę za rękaw, aby się nie ociągała. 

\- Puść mnie! Mogę sama iść! Jeszcze raz to zrobisz albo przerzucisz mnie przez ramię, to skopię ci tyłek, Rick! 

W drodze na parking za szkołą założyli na siebie ubrania. Rick upewnił się, że nikt ich nie śledzi i utworzył portal do innego wymiaru. Bez zbędnego mówienia przeszli przez niego. 

Wylądowali w alejce między budynkami z cegły. Morticii zdawało się, że znajduje się w niezbyt zadbanej dzielnicy dużego miasta w swoim świecie, ale gdy tylko wyszli na główną ulicę, zauważyła, że coś było nie tak. 

\- Witaj w wymiarze B-45, miejscu, gdzie mimo upływu czasu ludzie utknęli w latach 50., prawie pod każdym względem. 

Morticia przyjrzała się otoczeniu. Po drodze jeździło parę aut, które widziała w starych filmach. Po chodnikach szli mężczyźni w garniturach lub płaszczach zazwyczaj czytających gazety, lub wyglądających podobnie jak Jim Stark. Kobiety natomiast przypominały z fryzury Merlin Monroe lub Audrey Hepburn. Jakieś trzy dziewczyny ubrane jakby wracały z potańcówki rock'n'rollowej czytały  _Stary Człowiek i Morze_. W kinie naprzeciwko jakiś chłopak zmieniał nazwę filmu, który mają dzisiaj grać. Morticia zrobiła szybko zdjęcie otoczeniu. 

\- Co my tu właściwie robimy? 

\- Nie mamy wiele czasu. Najpierw musisz wziąć tę walizkę i mieć ją cały czas przy sobie. 

Mówiąc to skuł lewy nadgarstek wnuczki kajdankami z walizką. Włożył do jej kieszeni klucz. Morticia była zbyt zdziwiona, by coś powiedzieć. 

\- Dobra, teraz nie zginie. Musimy iść szybko. 

Ulicę były pełne ludzi, ale nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Ludzie zachowywali się jak z ich świata, tylko że nie mieli elektroniki, tylko gazety lub książki. Rick zaczął mówić o planie, dopiero gdy wyszli z centrum miasta do obrzeży, gdzie życie wydawało się spokojniejsze. Jeździło tu mniej aut, kobiety spacerowały ze swoimi dziećmi, było więcej zieleni, a budynki były najwyżej jednopiętrowe. 

\- Wymiana będzie prosta. Siadamy w restauracji na środku przy oknie na sofie. Zamawiamy trzy milkshaki o określonym smaku. To znak, że to my mamy towar. Przychodzi gość, podaje hasło, my mówimy hasło. Siada. Gdy zechce zobaczyć walizkę, to masz ją położyć na stole. Na początku miej ją pod stolikiem przy nogach czy coś. Jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie źle, to trzy razy powiem swoje powiedzonko i wtedy uciekasz. Jakieś pytania lub uwagi? 

Zatrzymali się pod drzwiami ulicznej restauracji. Parking był pusty, ale w środku było paru ludzi. 

\- Kilka. Po pierwsze: po jakiego chuja tu jestem i zakułeś mnie do tej walizki?! Po drugie: co jest w tej walizce i z kim mamy się spotkać?! Po trzecie: twoje powiedzonko jest dziwne i głupie! Nie możesz wymyślić czegoś lepszego?! 

\- Zadajesz za dużo pytań. Załatwmy to szybko. 

*** 

Jerry wszedł na salę operacyjną, jakby był u siebie w kuchni. 

\- Hej kochanie, zbliża się pora na lunch, więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę. 

Beth spojrzała na niego znad stołu operacyjnego. Właśnie wymieniała serce koniu z Davinem i Tomem. Usłyszała, że respirator zaczął piszczeć. 

\- Tracimy go - stwierdził Tom. 

Poszperała trochę i zaczęło znowu pikać. 

\- Stabilny. 

- Jerry, co tutaj robisz? Mam trzecią operację z rzędu - powiedziała w miarę spokojnie. Czuła przez cały ranek i przedpołudnie, że jej mąż trochę się denerwuje, ale stara się być pewny siebie. 

- Mówiłem przed chwilą. Zbliża się lunch, więc chciałem cię zobaczyć. 

_Piiiip_ _._  

\- Tracimy go. 

Znowu poszperała. 

\- Okay, wrócił. 

\- Miło mi, ale do cholery mam operację serca! 

\- Okay, okay. Lunch był pretekstem – wyciągnął z kieszeni broszurę. - Beth, odeślijmy twojego ojca do domu opieki! 

Zaczął wymachiwać broszurką, a w jego głosie było słychać pewność siebie i gniew. Beth patrzyła na niego, jakby miała go zabić wzrokiem. 

_Piiip_ _._  

\- Tracimy go. 

\- Wiesz co Tom? Dobrze wiem, że go tracimy. SŁYSZĘ TEN CHOLERNY PISK! 

Kilka minut później małżeństwo Smithów było w gabinecie Beth. Była bardzo zła na swojego męża. 

\- Nie możesz wchodzić tak po prostu na salę operacyjną! Moja praca jest bardzo ważna, ponieważ to nasze główne źródło dochodu i jestem najlepszym kardiochirurgiem końskim w całym stanie! I co ci strzeliło do głowy, aby oddać mojego ojca do domu opieki?! Niedawno go odzyskałam na stałe i chcesz mi go odebrać?! 

Kilka ciekawskich głów zaczęło gromadzić się przy drzwiach. Jerry zamknął delikatnie drzwi i spróbował mówić tak najspokojniej, jak tylko mógł. 

\- Wiesz, że nie chciałbym cię zranić, ale Rick ma okropny wpływ na nasze dzieci. Summer wychodzi, kiedy chce, z kim chce, a Morticia nie śpi po nocach i szlaja się po kosmosie! 

\- Słuchaj, Summer ma już siedemnaście lat i chciałaby być bardziej samodzielna – tym razem to ona była spokojna, jak tylko mogła i dość dobrze jej to wychodziło. – Ma dość tej całej obsesyjnej kontroli. Jest odpowiedzialna, a przynajmniej bardziej niż my w jej wieku. Natomiast Morticia miała już wcześniej problemy w szkole. A teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu ma przyjaciela. Zawsze, kiedy pojawiał się mój ojciec, uczyły się przydatnych rzeczy. Teraz jest z nimi przez dużą część swego czasu i wychodzi im to na dobre. 

\- Pewnie masz rację... 

Jerry ciężko westchnął. Trudno było mu przyznać się do winy. W tym samym momencie telefon Beth zaczął dzwonić. Natychmiast odebrała. 

_\- Hallo? Pani_ _Smith_ _? Z tej strony dyrektor_ _Vagina_ _, bez skojarzeń. Chciałbym, aby pani i ojciec_ _Morticii_ _zjawili się na rozmowę jeszcze dzisiaj._  

*** 

Czas płynął powoli w restauracji. Może to przez ten klimat. Wygląd pomieszczenia robił swoje. Czarno-biała kafelkowa podłoga, czerwone stołki barowe i sofy w kształcie litery U, metalowe stoliki, niebieski uniform kelnerki,  _Jailhause_ _Rock_  z szafy grającej i trzy waniliowe milkshaki z trzema wisienkami. 

Morticia zaraz po dostaniu swojego, zrobiła sobie selfie, jak piła przez słomkę. 

Szybko skończyła swój napój i od razu zabrała milkshake Ricka. Ten nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Siedział tyłem do okna i bacznie obserwował otoczenie. Dziewczyna co jakiś czas zerkała na walizkę, którą miała po swojej lewej stronie. Zasłaniała ją swoim ciałem, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Ciekawiła ją jej zawartość, ale wolała nie zadawać pytań. 

Dopiero po kilku minutach podszedł do nich niczym niewyróżniający się od spotkanych na głównej ulicy mężczyzna. 

-  _Cholerne FBI niczego nie uszanuje._  

-  _D_ ziś _wyjedziesz z miasta, natychmiast. A kiedy cię nie będzie... niech cię nie będzie albo będzie po tobie. Straciłeś swoje prawa w Los Angeles._  Straciłeś też możliwość wybierania hasła. Głupie cytaty z filmów są durnym hasłem. Nie lepiej podać nazwy jedzenia? Jesteśmy w cholernym barze! 

\- Najpierw zobaczmy, jak przebiegnie wymiana, Sanchez. 

\- Po prostu pokaż towar. Wiesz, jak to mówią u mnie: Wubba Lubba Dub Dub. 

Facet spojrzał się na Ricka, jakby próbował zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi, a zarazem chciał pokazać, że wie, o co chodzi. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się. Wolała zachować czujność. Tak jak myślała, Rick powie to swoje  _Wubba_ _Lubba_ _Dub_ _Dub_ dwa razy, aby w razie konieczności ją szybko ostrzec. 

Usiadł naprzeciwko Morticii. Ta odstawiła na bok swój milkshake. Wolała zachowywać się stosownie i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Domyśliła się, że mężczyzna pochodzi z innego wymiaru, skoro zna  _Ojca Chrzestnego_  i  _Pulp_ _Fiction_. Wyglądał normalnie i niewyróżniająco się. Nie spojrzał nawet na swój milkshake, tylko położył na stole foliowy woreczek strunowy z kilkoma szmaragdowymi liśćmi w środku w kształcie liścia laurowego. 

\- Tak jak mówią, nie są błękitne. Nie mają w sobie żadnych zanieczyszczeń. Teraz chciałbym zobaczyć swoją zapłatę. 

Morticia wyjęła walizkę na stół. Mimo że było jej niewygodnie, ułożyła ją tak, aby otwarcie było w stronę przybysza. Rick zaczął przekręcać cyfry od kodu. 

\- O ile nie będziesz zbyt dużo tego używał, wystarczy ci na trzy miesiące. Wiesz, jak to mówią u mnie: Wubba Lub... – przestał szperać przy walizce i jakby nagle się zawiesił na sekundę. – Chrzanić to. 

W mgnieniu oka wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza pistolet laserowy i bez patrzenia strzelił mężczyźnie prosto w czoło. Zanim Morticia zdążyła krzyknąć, a twarz gościa upaść na blat, Rick pociągnął jej głowę pod stolik. Usłyszała nad sobą strzał z broni laserowej i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Przechyliła głowę, aby coś zobaczyć. Wszyscy, którzy byli aktualnie w restauracji, strzelali do nich, a było ich przynajmniej piętnastu. Rick odpowiedział ogniem, trafiając kilku. 

\- Łapcie ich! Nie mogą uciec! - krzyknął ktoś za baru. 

- Uciekaj Morticia! Tą samą drogą co tu trafiliśmy! 

Dwa razy nie trzeba było jej powtarzać. Biegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, zasłaniając się walizką. Dwa strzały trafiły w nią. 

\- O, geez! O, geez! 

Drogę ucieczki zagrodziło jej dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden biegł w jej stronę, a drugi czekał spokojnie przy drzwiach na nią, gdyby umknęła pierwszemu. Morticia zatrzymała się, odchyliła się w bok i podstawiła biegnącemu nogę. Prawdopodobnie utrzymałby równowagę, gdyby dziewczyna nie wzięłaby zamach i uderzyła go walizką w plecy. Drugi był zbyt zdziwiony, aby przygotować się na kopniaka w krocze. Morticia przeskoczyła nad nim jak przez kozła, gubiąc przy tym fedorę. Nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Słysząc strzały i przekleństwa, wybiegła na ulicę. 

Biegła, wybijając przechodniów. Po chwili zdecydowała się na zdjęcie płaszcza, który trochę ograniczał jej ruchy. Niezgrabnie udało jej się to zrobić, zrywając przy tym część rękawa. Rzuciła wszystko na chodnik. Walizkę trzymała obiema rękami przy brzuchu. Biegła najszybciej jak się dało, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się wydarzyło. 

*** 

Beth i Jerry szli przez szkolny korytarz z dyrektorem Vaginą. Byli niezbyt zadowoleni tym, co słyszeli. 

\- Faktem jest, że wasza córka, Morticia, uczęszczała do szkoły tylko sześć razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. 

\- Co? Dlaczego nas nie powiadomiono? 

\- Ależ powiadamiałem. Nie dostaliście wiadomości, które dostawał dziadek Morticii? 

\- Ha! Mówiłem ci! I co ty na to?! On niszczy nasze dziecko! Zaraz, dlaczego ja się cieszę? 

\- Zauważyłem, że coś może być na rzeczy, ponieważ zazwyczaj to dziadek Morticii zostawiał usprawiedliwienia lub odbiera ją i czasem Summer ze szkoły. 

\- Zaraz... Summer też jest w to zamieszana? 

\- Nie do końca. Tylko czasem jej nie ma na pojedynczych lekcjach, ale jej wyniki znacznie się poprawiły i zawsze miała usprawiedliwienie. Ma jedną z lepszych średni w szkole. 

\- Ha! Mówiłam ci! I co ty na to?! Nasze dziecko jest genialne! 

Beth próbowała odgryźć się jakoś mężowi. Mimo że nie była zadowolona z zachowania swojego ojca to wciąż stała po jego stronie i chciała go bronić. 

W tym samym momencie przez korytarz przeszła grupka starszych uczniów w tym Summer. Wszyscy śmieli się z czegoś. Summer przechodząc koło rodziców i dyrektora przestała się śmiać. Jerry chciał się przywitać, ale zdołał tylko podnieść dłoń, by jej pomachać. Ta tylko zasłoniła się książką, którą niosła. Nikt tego nie zauważył z jej znajomych. Jej ojciec był trochę bardzo zmieszany. 

\- Co się właśnie wydarzyło? 

\- Mówiłam ci. Jest samodzielna i ma dosyć obsesyjnej kontroli. I co ty na to?! 

Przez chwilę Jerry patrzył bez słowa na swoją obrażoną żonę. Była gotowa postawić na swoje za wszelką cenę. Dopiero po chwili spytał: 

\- Że co proszę? 

*** 

Morticia była bardzo zmęczona, by dalej biec tak szybko, jak na początku. Dziwny lek z innego wymiaru przestawał dodawać jej energii. Chciała spać, a oczy powoli odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa, jednak adrenalina robiła swoje. Nie wiedziała, czy ją gonią. Po prostu uciekała. 

Wbiegła do jakiegoś zaułka, ale nie była pewna czy to ten. Wszystkie wyglądały identycznie. Popatrzyła na budynek naprzeciwko. Zamiast kina stało tam studio fryzjerskie. Dziewczyna była pewna, że jest na właściwej ulicy. Chciała jeszcze przejść parę przecznic, ale poczuła, że ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Tym razem bez zastanowienia odwróciła się i kopniakiem w brzuch odepchnęła napastnika na ścianę budynku. 

\- Co ty kurwa wyprawiasz?! 

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że był to Rick. Wciąż miał na sobie fedorę i płaszcz, ale trochę przypalone i dziurawe w niektórych miejscach. 

\- Nie słyszałaś, jak do ciebie mówiłem?! Masz szczęście, że pierwszy tu przyszedłem! 

Morticia nie miała zamiaru go przepraszać. Była zmęczona i wściekła. Zaczęła kopać Ricka w kolano. 

\- H-hej! C-co ty wyprawiasz?! Przestań natychmiast, Morticia!!! 

Po kilku kopniakach przestała, ale zamiast uspokoić się, była bardziej wściekła. 

\- C-co ja robię?! Co ty robisz?! Zastrzeliłeś go! Oni zaczęli strzelać! Skąd go w ogóle znasz?! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! 

Rick, zamiast jej odpowiedzieć lub stać, wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza woreczek z liśćmi. Wyciągnął rękę tak, by znajdował się centralnie przy jej twarzy. 

\- Widzisz ten szmaragdowy kolor? 

\- Oczywiście, że widzę. Jestem dziewczyną, odróżniam kolory. 

\- A ja jestem naukowcem i też odróżniam. A teraz widzisz? – wyjął zawartość woreczka. Jakimś cudem liście były purpurowe. – Ten chuj chciał mnie oszukać! Te liście są bezwartościowe! 

Rzucił je gniewnie na ziemie. Wyjął swoją piersiówkę i zaczął pić. 

\- A-a-ale skąd go znałeś i-i-i skąd wiedziałeś, że chciał cię wykiwać? 

\- Nie znam gościa! Mój poprzedni klient go znał i zaangażował spotkanie! A ten woreczek do zmiany koloru zawartości to moja technologia! W ogóle był z niego głupek! Chciał mnie oszukać moim wynalazkiem, wziął ze sobą całą obstawę i nawet nie byli dyskretni! Po prostu wchodzili, a poprzedni klienci wychodzili jakby nigdy nic, a nowi nawet nic nie zamawiali! Może nawet ten cwaniak się nie pojawił i spotkaliśmy się z wynajętym sługusem! Teraz gdy to miejsce jest zniszczone już mnie nie wpuszczą na najlepszy milkshake we wszystkich wymiarach! Musiało bardzo zależeć mu na tym uranie... 

\- Czekaj... Co?! 

\- Przecież wiesz! Wychlałaś cały i jeszcze dopadłaś mój, ty mała pijawko! Najlepszy milkshake jakikolwiek piłem! 

\- Wiem, że jest pyszny! Ale, kurwa, URAN! Jestem przypięta do walizki, do której strzelano, a w środku jest uran! 

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Jest niezniszczalna podobnie jak kajdanki. Jeśli zniszczyłabyś całą planetę, to uwierz mi, one wciąż będą. A tak w ogóle to gdzie masz płaszcz? 

\- Zdjęłam i wyrzuciłam, krępował mi ruchy... 

\- Ty mała idiotko! W kieszeni miałaś przecież klucz! Dodatkowy mam w domu! Aktualnie jedynym sposobem, aby zdobyć walizkę jej odcięcie twojej ręki! 

\- Więc... Może spróbujemy wrócić... No nie wiem... Przez portal! TERAZ! 

\- Właśnie do tego zmierzałem. 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć od razu, wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. Wyciągając portal gun, wziął dużego łyka alkoholu i odpowiedział ze spokojem: 

\- Zepsuł się, mamy tylko dwa strzały. 

\- ŻE CO?! 

\- To, co słyszysz, Morticia. Dostał podczas mojej ucieczki. Na szczęście tylko drasnęło i możemy przenieść się do ostatniego wymiaru, w którym byliśmy, czyli naszego. Problem polega na tym, że nie możemy ot tak po prostu stworzyć portal, ponieważ moglibyśmy wylądować w innym kraju, na innej planecie lub, najpewniej, obudzić się martwi w przestrzeni kosmicznej w odległej galaktyce. Musimy być dokładnie w pewnym miejscu, co do milimetra, żeby wrócić w pobliżu domu. 

- Oh, geez. To musi być strasznie trudne określić takie miejsce - coraz bardziej zaczęła się denerwować. Chciała tylko wrócić do swojego łóżka i spać. 

\- Za kogo mnie uważasz? Jestem geniuszem! Jestem przygotowany na podobne okoliczności. Musimy się spieszyć, ponieważ mogą nas zaraz znaleźć, a tracimy każdą chwilę, abym mógł wyjaśnić ci oczywistość... 

\- Tam są! Łapać ich! 

Koło zakładu fryzjerskiego stało paru gości z restauracji. Jeden z nich pokazywał na nich palcem. Chwilę później biegli już przez ulicę w ich stronę z wyciągniętymi pistoletami. 

\- Cholera, znaleźli nas! Uciekaj Morticia, uciekaj! 

Z prędkością światła wbiegli w głąb zaułka. Na samym końcu znajdował się dość duży mur, ale na szczęście przed nimi znajdowały się zamknięte kontenery na śmieci. Bez problemu weszli na nie, aby spiąć się na górę. Skoczyli w dół i spadli na przypadkowych przychodniów. Nie zastanawiali się nad tym, tylko dalej biegli wzdłuż ulicy. Niestety naprzeciw nich za skrzyżowania pojawili się kolejni mężczyźni. Wbiegli na jezdnię. Bez problemu wyminęli jeżdżące samochody. 

Morticia poczuła, że coś ją drasnęło. Z przerażeniem odkryła, że laser przedziurawił jej lewy nadgarstek, jednak nie czuła bólu. 

\- Rick, jak daleko jeszcze? - spytała, wciąż biegnąc. 

\- Niedaleko, ale oni pojawiają się znikąd! Nie zgubimy ich! 

Skręcili znów przy kolejnym skrzyżowaniu. Mijali coraz to kolejnych przechodniów i samochody, skręcali w uliczki. Co jakiś czas do nich strzelano. 

Po raz kolejny trafili w rękę Morticii. Wpadła na pewien pomysł. Głupi, niebezpieczny, ale to mogło jakoś pomóc. 

\- Myślisz, że bardzo zależy im na tym uranie? - znów spytała po pewnym czasie. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Pewnie też dlatego, że zabiliśmy tego gościa, ale tak. Dlatego nas gonią! Brawo za spostrzegawczość, Sherlocku! 

\- Mam pewien pomysł jak ich spowolnić... Ale potrzebuję... Ten mały laser do przecinania przedmiotów i strzykawkę z lekiem na regenerację... 

Powoli znów zaczęła tracić siły. Ciężej jej się oddychało i mówiło. Rick też to zauważył jak to, że dziewczyna krwawi. 

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić?! Jeśli przyjmiesz znowu to lekarstwo, to może spowodować... 

\- Po prostu daj mi to... Wiem, co robię! Chyba... Otwórz portal, kiedy ci powiem... 

\- Ale... 

\- Po prostu to zrób! 

Dał jej to, o co prosiła. Czekała aż jak najwięcej gości z restauracji będzie to widzieć. W pewnym momencie strzyknęła sobie serum na regenerację i prostu przecięła sobie rękę w nadgarstku. 

\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! 

Nie czuła bólu, ale to było dziwne. Jej stara dłoń leżała na chodniku, a w miejsce zranienia zaczęła tworzyć się nowa, nawet szybciej niż w  _Deadpool'u_. Walizkę trzymała pod pachą. Morticia zaczęła biec coraz szybciej. 

\- Teraz! 

Rick bez wahania, jakby zrozumiał plan dziewczyny, strwożył portal przed nimi. Dziewczyna wrzuciła tam walizkę. Kręcili w boczną uliczkę bez mijania portalu. Tak jak myślała, ich napastnicy wbiegli do środka po walizkę. 

- Wow! Dobra robota dziewczyno! 

Chwilę później zatrzymali się przed pomnikiem Raya Charlesa, skoczyli do portalu stworzonego przez Ricka i znaleźli się w... stołówce szkolnej. 

Nie zwracając uwagę na zgromadzonych ludzi wokół zaczęli głośno się cieszyć. 

- Oh yeah! Wróciliśmy suko! 

- Yuuuhu! Udało się! 

\- Wspaniale sobie poradziłaś, dziewczyno! Przybij piątkę! 

Nie zwracając uwagę na jej zakrwawioną rękę, zrobili to. Była pełna energii i cieszyła się z powrotu. 

\- A widziałeś, jak skopałam tych gości w restauracji? To było ekstra! 

\- To było zajebiste! Musimy koniecznie jeszcze się gdzieś razem wybrać na podobne akcje! 

\- Chyba jednak nie, Rick. 

Odwrócili się natychmiast. Za nimi stał rozgniewany Jerry wraz z Beth i dyrektorem Vaginą. Od razu zdali sobie sprawę, że wszyscy na nich patrzą (w tym Jessica) z rozbawieniem prócz wymienionej trójki. 

\- O, hej Jerry... Hej, kochanie... - Rick stał się mocno nerwowy. Nie spodziewał się ich tutaj zobaczyć. - Właśnie wróciliśmy z pewnej wyprawy i-i-i odprowadziłem bezpiecznie wnuczkę do szkoły jak przykładny dziadek... Schowaj tą zakrwawioną dłoń! Widzicie? Jest cała i zdrowa. Hahaha... Pa-pamiętasz kochanie jak ci obiecałem dziś rano, że Morticia nie będzie już opuszczać szkoły?... No więc, no więc tak jakby... Złamałem tę zasadę... Haha... Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda skarbie? 

Przez chwilę wszyscy stali w milczeniu. Nikt się nie śmiał. 

\- Serio, nikt tego nie kupuje? 

*** 

\- Może powinniście jeszcze raz to przemyśleć? 

Prawie wszyscy Smithowie byli zgromadzeni w garażu. Jerry i Beth pakowali wynalazki Ricka do pudeł. Ten zdjął już zniszczone ubranie i w miarę się ogarnął. Morticia podpierała się o drzwi do kuchni. Jej głowa była opuszczona. Źle się czuła z faktem, że jej dziadek zostanie przeniesiony do domu starców. Nie zbyt interesowało ją to, że była cała we własnej krwi, nie tylko na ręce. 

\- Ej no! Przecież nic takie się nie wydarzyło! 

\- Nic takiego, tato?! Nic takiego?! Nasza córka ma opuszczony prawie cały semestr i może nie zdać, mimo że jej oceny trochę się poprawiły, oraz naraziłeś ją na niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ wziąłeś ją ze sobą na jakąś nielegalną transakcję! 

\- A co ty myślisz? Że legalnie zdobędę niektóre rzeczy? Czasem trzeba coś kupić, niekiedy wymienić się, a w wielu przypadkach ukraść. Czasem też potrzebuję trochę pieniędzy, więc coś sprzedaję. 

\- Nie o to mi chodziło! 

Zabrała dwa pudła i zaniosła je do ciężarówki. Była niewyobrażalnie wściekła i zawiedziona. Przez cały dzień broniła go, a on wyczynił coś takiego. 

\- Więc o co wam chodzi?! 

\- O to, że narażasz naszą księżniczkę na niebezpieczeństwo! – tym razem wtrącił się Jerry. – Przymykaliśmy oko na wyprawy w kosmos, ponieważ nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, ale teraz przesadziłeś, zabierając ją do innego wymiaru dwa razy w ciągu dnia! 

\- Myślisz, że inne wymiary są bardziej niebezpieczne od innych planet? Albo szkoły? Powiem ci coś, Jerry. W całym wszechświecie czyha niebezpieczeństwo, a twoja debilna próba ochrony jest bezużyteczna! To chore, chaotyczne i pojebane miejsce, które tylko czyha, aby zmieszać nas z gównem! 

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale... 

\- Zamknij się, Jerry! Teraz ja mówię! Nie przygotujesz ją do życia, chroniąc ją! A jeśli myślisz, że to ja wystawiam ją na zbyteczne ryzyko, to się grubo mylisz! Szykowała się już dość długo, aby wybrać się na podobną przygodę! 

\- Ona sobie nie poradzi! 

\- A to niby dlaczego?! 

\- Bo jest dziewczyną! To chciałeś usłyszeć?! 

Morticia przestała biernie słuchać. Spojrzała w kierunku ojca. Była zaskoczona. Powiedziała cicho: 

\- Że co kurwa? 

Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem włącznie z matką, która wróciła do garażu. Dziewczyna była pewna, że dostanie jej się, ale stanęła koło Ricka i dalej mówiła. 

\- To seksistowskie! Jak możesz tak w ogóle myśleć lub mówić?! Dlaczego nie wierzysz w moje umiejętności?! 

\- Nic takiego nie mówiłem... 

\- A właśnie, że tak! Przed chwilą! Nie jestem żadną durną księżniczką! Umiem się bronić! 

\- Uspokój się, Morticia. Przecież wiesz, że chcę po prostu dla ciebie jak najlepiej. 

\- Wybacz kochanie, ale mają rację – wtrąciła się Beth. Nie podobało jej się zachowanie córki, ale niezbyt chciała, żeby Rick znów odszedł z jej życia. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to pójście na pewne kompromisy. 

\- Nie wierzę! Dlaczego trzymasz wciąż jego stronę?! 

\- Bo ma rację. Tu nawet nie chodzi o to, że jestem jego córką, ale oto, że jednak ma dobry wpływ na nasze dzieci. Może czasem opuszczają lekcję, ale są przynajmniej mądre... 

\- Wybacz Beth, ale twoje dzieci są głupie. Masz szczęście, że mam ochotę dawać im korepetycje. 

\- Może naprawdę powinniśmy to przemyśleć? 

Jerry wyglądał tak, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Zaczął iść w kierunku Ricka z wyciągniętym palcem. 

-Tyyy... 

Morticia zareagowała odruchowo. Złapała jedną ręką Jerry'ego za nadgarstek, a drugą za łokieć. Przemieściła się szybko za nim i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć przycisnęła go do podłogi butem. Dopiero kiedy jej ojciec klęczał na podłodze i pisnął z bólu zorientowała się co zrobiła. Beth i Rick nawet nie zareagowali. 

\- Widzicie? Mówiłem wam. Potrzebuję jej. Jest w miarę bystra, zwinna i silna. Dlatego jest moim pomocnikiem i musi mi pomagać. Nie mówię tego często, właściwie nigdy nie mówię, ale dobrze się dziś spisała. 

\- Okay, okay. Dobrze! Tylko proszę, Morticia, zabierz stopę z moich pleców. Dzięki... - Jerry wstał z podłogi i otrzepał się. Był wyraźnie zmieszany. - Co to było? 

\- Kochanie, mówiłam ci kiedyś. Każda dziewczyna z domu Sanchez uczy się samoobrony w wieku ośmiu lat. Więc tato... To ostatnia szansa. Morticia i Summer będą wciąż chodziły do szkoły. Muszą zaliczyć semestr i mieć dobrą średnią. 

\- Co? Przecież nie biorę Summer na... A no taaak... Dobrze, dobrze! Szkoła. Da się załatwić. 

Wszyscy byli zadowoleni prócz Jerry'ego. Wciąż chciał coś dopowiedzieć, ale Beth wzięła go za ramię. 

\- Chodźmy kochanie. Zostawmy ich samych i może zróbmy razem obiad. 

- Taaak, obiad... Dobry pomysł... 

Wyszli z garażu. Jerry przez cały czas patrzył z lekkim przerażeniem na córkę. 

\- Wow, nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam! Postawiłam się po raz pierwszy rodzicom! - powiedziała z entuzjazmem zaraz po tym jak wyszli. 

\- Chciałem ci to wyjaśnić podczas ucieczki. To do nie końca byłaś ty. 

Te słowa sprawiły, że cała jej entuzjazm znikł. Nie tego się spodziewała. Raczej jakiś podziękowań, ale to byłaby zapowiedź końca świata. W końcu to był Rick. 

\- O czym ty mówisz? 

\- Ponowne użycie serum regencyjnego przed upływem 24 godzin powoduje zwiększenie zwinności, siły, pewności siebie, agresywność, szybkość myślenia, zmniejszenie czasu reagowania na bodźce zewnętrzne i takie tam. Brzmi fajnie, póki nie minie trochę czasu i totalnie padniesz z sił, ale tak, że nie możesz zasnąć przez następne 48 godzin. 

- Oh, geez... Ale kiedy to nastąpi? 

\- A bo ja wiem? Chyba za jakieś... Trzy, dwa, jeden... Teraz. 

Jakby za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki Morticia upadła do tyłu na podłogę. Chciało jej strasznie ziewać. 

\- Chcę spaaać... 

\- Wybacz dziewczyno, ale jesteś zbyt głupia, aby czytać etykiety albo słuchać sprzedawcy. Teraz przynajmniej mamy spokój na jakiś czas, zanim ten idiota znów się czegoś uczepi. 

\- O czym ty móóówisz, dziadku Rick? 

\- Prawda jest taka Mortica, że twój ojciec to pieprzony dupek i za wszelką cenę chcę pokazać, jaka zemnie okropna osoba, aby mnie wyrzuć z domu - podniósł dziewczynę i trzymał ją tak, by była przytulona do niego. - Ale nie musisz się tym zbytnio martwić. 

\- O-o-o czym ty mówisz?... Chcesz się go pozbyć?... Chcę tylko spaaać... 

\- Nie mamy ta to czasu, Morticia! - odchylił ją, by patrzeć jej prosto w oczy. - Dokonamy razem wielkich rzeczy! Nikt nas nie powstrzyma! Będziemy mieli wiele szalonych przygód! Podbijemy  _Archive of_ _Our_ _Own_! 

\- C-co to jest, Rick? 

\- To nie ważne, Morticia. Ważne, że będziemy razem wyczyniać różne popieprzone rzeczy przez 100 lat! 100 lat _Rick and_ _Morticia_ _from_ _Dimension_ _F-88_! R _ick and_ _Morticia_ _from_ _Dimension_ _F-88_ _forever_! Będziemy mieli wiele przygód tu, na Ziemi, w kosmosie oraz innych wymiarach! Pewnie czasem na Cytadeli, ale tylko w razie ostateczności! Całe multiversum będzie starało się nas rozdzielić, ale przetrwamy! Wiesz, czemu?! Bo będziemy robić wszytko razem! Świat stał się naszym wrogiem! Nawet moja rodzina i Jerry! Oni szczególnie! No może nie moja córka... Ona zrobi praktycznie wszystko, abym został! A teraz słuchaj! Jak się ogarniesz, to pójdziemy na kolejne przygody! I jeszcze kolejne! Tylko ja i ty! Czasem twoja mama, czasem twoja siostra, czasem przypadkowe osoby epizodyczne, ale nigdy twój tata! Wiesz czemu?! Bo rozpoczął tę wojnę wiele lat temu, kiedy zapłodnił twoją matkę! 

\- Możesz nie mówić tak o moich rodzicach?... To dziiiwne... 

\- Uwierz mi. Będzie jeszcze dziwniej i mroczniej. Sama tego chciałaś. Witaj w nowym rozdziale swojego życia. 

-Oh, geez... 

Mortica słyszała tylko urywki słów. Wcześniej usłyszała tylko coś o stu latach, Cytadeli, wrogach, swojej matce i nowym rozdziale. Rick dalej mówił i wymachiwał nią w dziwnym tańcu, ale ona chciała tylko spać. 

*** 

\- Hej, koleś, chodź zobaczyć, co znalazłem na zewnątrz! 

\- Co tam znowu masz, abym musiał przejść przez cały statek, żeby to zobaczyć? 

\- Po prostu chodź! 

\- Okay, okay, co chcesz mi pokazać?... Cholera! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie otwierał śluzy, aby zabrać na pokład martwe ciała! Skąd one się wzięły?! Jaki to w ogóle gatunek kosmity?! 

\- A bo ja wiem. Jesteśmy wiele tysięcy kilometrów od jakiekolwiek planety i stacji kosmicznej. Ale patrz, co było przy nich. Walizka! Na szyfr! 

\- Po prostu otwórz ją laserem. 

\- Próbowałem, ale jest niezniszczalna. Poczekaj... Mam już odpowiedni kod... To 666. Otwarłem! W środku jest... A, to tylko uran... 

\- Po co ktoś miałby wkładać uran do walizki? Dobra, nie chcę wiedzieć. Daj mi go. Niedawno skończyły nam się baterie od pilota do TV. 

*** 

\- Chciał mnie pan zobaczyć? 

\- Tak, Neil. Jak przebiegła operacja schwytania go? 

\- Negatywnie. Rick Sanchez domyślił się, że to zasadzka. Jednak sądzi, że chciano go oszukać i dać trefny towar. Wspominałem, że powinniśmy załatwić te liście, a nie podobne. Wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek się domyślił. Zabił pięciu jeszcze w restauracji, trzech zginęło na ulicy, a inni wpadli w portal. Aktualnie jakiś statek znalazł ich ciała w galaktyce Andromedy. Obserwujemy ich. Podobnie wspominałem, żeby nie dawać tej fuchy tym najemnikom z innego wymiaru. To nie byli zawodowcy. Było jednak trzeba im przede wszystkim, powiedzieć, że chodzi o niego, a nie o uran. Niestety, próba złapania Ricka Sancheza się nie udała. 

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, kto nadzorował całą operację? 

\- Adam. Adam wszystko organizował. 

\- Przyprowadź go do mojego biura. Poda mi pełny raport, a potem spotka go kara. 

\- Tak jest. Coś jeszcze? 

\- Nie, chyba nie. A! Jeszcze jedno. Wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego podczas akcji? O czymś powinienem teraz wiedzieć? 

\- Tak, ale nie wiem, czy to takie ważne. Towarzyszyła mu jakaś dziewczyna. Nastolatka. Nie powinniśmy chyba się tym przejmować. 

\- Dziewczyna? Interrresujące. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się! Bardzo się cieszę z mojej pierwszej publikacji! Post na temat rozdziału już jest! Znajdź mnie na tumblrze: shadow8meg8grey lub obczaj blog UNIVERSE 88!  
> Aktualizacja: na blogu pojawił się dodatkowy rozdział, który rozszerza ten rozdział.


	2. Jak Daleko Możesz Się Posunąć, Aby Otrzymać To, Czego Pragniesz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer prosi siostrę o pomoc w niebezpiecznej sprawie. Rick tymczasem otrzymał jedno z najtrudniejszych zadań, jakich kiedykolwiek dostał. Musi spędzić czas ze swoim największym wrogiem. Zanim to się zaczęło, nikt nie spodziewał się jaki obrót przybiorą sprawy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział był już dawno gotowy, ale chciałam napisać dodatkowy rozdział na moim tumblrze, zanim ten się pojawi. Tym razem kolejny dodatek będzie pisany w tym samym czasie co następny rozdział.

Na twarzy Morticii było można wyczytać skupienie, którego nie miała nawet na teście z matmy. Każdy jej ruch musiał być perfekcyjnie przemyślany i szybki. Od wygranej dzieliła ją sekunda, ale Rick wykonał unik i uderzył ją w twarz.

\- Ha! Wygrałem! I kto jest najlepszy w  _Mortal Kombat_ , suko?!

Zaczął się cieszyć jak małe dziecko. Morticia ciężko westchnęła ze zmęczenia i zażenowania.

\- Tak, tak... Tym razem wygrałeś.

\- Tym razem? Dwudziesty raz z rzędu! Tym samym wygrałem zakład!

Morticia znów ciężko westchnęła. Bardzo zależało jej na tej wygranej. Wolała jednak nie dawać po sobie tego poznać.

\- Dobra, o co się założyliśmy?

\- Niech pomyśle... Wygrałem już setny raz z tobą w  _Mortal Kombat X_ , więc kupujesz mi nowy głośnik do mojej gitary. Dziś udało mi się skopać twój tyłek właśnie dwudziesty raz z rzędu, więc, no nie wiem, przez tydzień przynosisz mi picie, kiedy chcę, a przez to, że jesteś taka słaba, to ja dziś gram Barbarą.

\- Co? To niedorzeczne! – z wściekłości rzuciła pada koło siebie na puste miejsce na kanapie. Spróbowała się uspokoić, aby nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji. – Dobra! Tym razem gram klasycznym Raymanem.

Dobrze wiedział, że Barbara była jej ulubioną postacią. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zrobiła najbardziej naburmuszoną minę, jaką tylko mogła zrobić. Nie lubiła, kiedy Rick przechwalał się swoimi umiejętnościami, zwłaszcza w graniu w jej ulubiony gry. Szczególnie kiedy przegrywała zakłady i musiała mu później usługiwać. Jakby już tego nie robiła.

Dziś miał niewyobrażalnie dobry humor. Jednak nie tak jakby cieszył się z tej konkretnej chwili, ale jakby oczekiwał na coś. Jak dziecko na św. Mikołaja czy coś. Jednak wygrana na pewno sprawiła, że stał się szczęśliwszy. Zaczął czochrać jej włosy swoją prawą ręką tak, że przekrzywiła się jej opaska.

- Mooorticiaaa!

\- Nie mów takim przesłodzonym głosem do mnie! Jestem obrażona.

Próbowała przynajmniej tak mówić. Jednak zachowanie jej dziadka sprawiało, że chciało jej się śmiać.

\- Mój sok pomarańczowy jest w lodówce, a nie koło mnieee.

- Pff... Już idę.

Wstała i poszła do kuchni po jego głupi sok. W drodze poprawiła sobie fryzurę. Uwielbiała spędzać czas z Rickiem w domu na kanapie. Oglądali wtedy seriale lub filmy z innych wymiarów czy planety albo grali w gry. Stało się to jakąś cotygodniową tradycją. Nawet to jak siedzieli, stało się obyczajem, od kiedy zaczęli to robić. Rick zajmował lewy brzeg kanapy, a Morticia prawy. Podczas maratonów mieli wielką miskę przekąsek na środku pod kocem, pod którym leżeli, aby nikt nie wiedział, że opychają się słodyczami. Morticia nie lubiła spędzać czas w domu, jak już to w swoim pokoju, ale przynajmniej nie spędzała go sama. Zabrała karton z lodówki i wróciła do salonu. Rzuciła sok na kolona Ricka, który właśnie zmieniał im postacie w _Rayman Legends_, a chwilę później siedziała już na swoim miejscu.

\- Ej, a gdzie szklanka?

\- Miałam ci przynosić picie. O szklankach nie było nawet mowy.

\- Nie przemądrzaj się tak, tylko bierz kontroler. Dziś zaczynamy nowy rozdział. Przygotuj się na  _Fiesta de los Muertos_. Zobaczymy, jak sobie z tym poradzisz, _ángel._

- Uuu, będzie ostro.

Już mieli zacząć grać, kiedy do pokoju weszła Summer. Bez zbędnego gadania od razu powiedziała:

\- Hej, potrzebuję na chwilę swoją siostrę.

\- Nie teraz, Summer. Jesteśmy zajęci. Musimy przejść dziś ten rozdział. Jest mi potrzebna.

Otworzył swój karton i zaczął pić. Summer podeszła do nich, ale nie usiadła. Była bardzo czymś zniecierpliwiona.

\- W graniu w grę? Naprawdę, dziadku Rick? To tylko głupia gra.

\- Hej! Mówiłem ci już, że tu nie chodzi tylko o grę, tylko o wyzwanie. Dziś jest środa.

\- Iii? Co z tego?

Morticia głośno westchnęła. Znów zaczynał się wykład. Wyjęła swój telefon i zaczęła grzebać w sieci.

\- Naprawdę muszę to tłumaczyć? Środa to idealny dzień, aby zrobić coś niezwykłego. Ludzie są już w trybie rutyny tygodniowej, ale myślą o spokojnym weekendzie. Nie spodziewają się czegoś niespodziewanego. Obalenia rządu, powstania, buntu. Możesz zrobić też jakieś wyzwanie. Najlepiej się o coś założyć.

\- Chyba że przegrasz. Albo wygrasz i przegrany nie wywiąże się z umowy. Tak jak na przykład dziadek Rick, wciąż nie kupił mi tego, czego chciałam.

\- Mówiłem ci, że dostaniesz tę głupią konsolę. Ty też jesteś mi winna parę rzeczy. Jeszcze trochę i nigdy się nie wypłacisz. W każdym razie chodzi o to, że możesz tego dnia zrobić coś, co lubisz i nie zajmujesz się tym na co dzień. Niszczysz rutynę. Dla mnie wyprawy do innych wymiarów, podróż na odległą planetę czy zniszczenie Białego Domu to normalna czynność. Więc robię to, co jest dla was normalne: gram w gry, oglądam TV lub udzielam wam korepetycji.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu maskujesz pokój swoim wynalazkiem, kiedy to robisz.

\- Bo mogą mnie obserwować, Summer.

\- Kto?

- Zigerionsi. Nie zadawaj podobnych pytań, Summer. Lepiej żyj w niewiedzy - wtrąciła się znów Morticia podczas przeglądania memów.

\- Więc jeśli nie masz dobrego powody, aby mi przeszkadzać, to możesz sobie iść, Summer.

Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała eksplodować ze złości. Miała już dość tej rozmowy.

\- Dobra! Muszę zrobić ciastka na jutro i potrzebuję czyjejś pomocy.

Rick i Morticia popatrzyli na siebie i chwilę później wybuchnęli śmiechem. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, zanim się uspokoili, ale Morticia wciąż ocierała łzy.

\- Powodzenia. Zaraz wróci twój ojciec. Nie chcesz się zbliżać do jego świątyni i jeszcze w niej coś robić.

Niestety była to prawda. Prócz Beth nikt nie miał prawa zrobić coś konkretnego do jedzenia bez jego zgody lub pomocy. Przynajmniej było można sobie zrobić kanapkę. Dodatkowo nie można było jeść w domu niezdrowej żywności. Rick zwykle chował swoje wafelki głęboko w szafce, aby nie znalazły się w śmietniku.

\- Dlatego ktoś musi odwrócić uwagę taty. Ona jest do tego idealna... - zrobiła mini pauzę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się złowieszczy uśmieszek. - Albo mam inny pomysł. Skoro tak lubisz zakłady, to może założymy się o coś.

Morticia odłożyła telefon. Zapowiadało się ciekawie, szczególnie że Summer nie wiedziała, w co się pakuje.

- Dawaj - powiedział i zaczął pić swój sok.

\- Ja będę robić ciastka z moją siostrą, a ty odciągniesz uwagę taty.

Tak jak można było się spodziewać, Rick zachłysnął się sokiem.

- Pfffy... Co to za dur- _UUURP_ -ne wyzwanie?

\- Proste. Żyjemy w autokracji, a nasz ojciec to okrutny władca. A przez to, że robimy coś w kuchni: łamiemy prawo, wprowadzamy bunt i anarchię. Brzmi jak coś, co robisz na co dzień, ale inaczej. Jest też większa prawdopodobieństwo, że coś może pójść źle i oberwie ci się. A wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo się nie dogadujesz z nim. Jedyne co musisz zrobić to odciągnąć go od kuchni tak, aby się nie zorientował, że coś jest nie tak. Plus nie możesz go skrzywdzić. Mama ma już dość waszych małych bójek.

Przez chwilę Rick wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym. Po chwili odpowiedział bez większego przekonania:

\- Okay, to może być ciekawe. Nie powiem, Summer, stajesz się okrutną, kłamliwą, krętaczom suką...

- Eee... Dzięki?

\- ...Ale musisz zaoferować mi coś. Przygoda wymaga konfliktu, stawki i korzyści. Dwa już mamy. Musisz teraz wymyślić coś naprawdę mocnego, aby mnie zachęcić.

Odwrócił się do niej i wszedł swoją postacią do nowego rozdziału w grze. Summer była lekko zbita z tropu, ale wpadła na coś. Nie była zbyt pewna, czy to wystarczy.

\- Dostałam ostatnio od przyjaciółki kartę -49% na wszystko w lodziarni  _Ice Cream_...

-  _Ice Cream_?!

Jego zainteresowanie sięgnęło szczytu, aż kontroler wypadł mu z dłoni. Patrzył na Summer, jakby była bóstwem. Morticia nigdy nie widziała, aby coś takiego się wydarzyło, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, dlaczego się tak zachowywał. W sieci lodziarni  _Ice Cream_  sprzedawali najlepsze lody według Ricka. W całym multiversum.

\- Pomogłam jej, kiedy była zagrożona z kilku przedmiotów. Pracuje tam, więc ma kartę zniżkową, ale ona nie toleruje laktozy. Rzadko tam bywam i jest tam drogo, ale wiem, że lubisz słodycze...

\- Lubię?! Ja je kocham, Summer! Kładąc tę kartę na szale zwycięstwa lub porażki doprowadziłaś mnie punktu bez wyjścia! Do szaleństwa!

\- Dziadku Rick, m-może powinieneś trochę się uspokoić... – wtrąciła się Morticia trochę przerażona. Dobrze wiedziała, że jeśli Rick dostanie obsesji na punkcie czegokolwiek, był w stanie zrobić wszystko. Cokolwiek by to nie było: świecący kamień, trofeum w grze, duża ilość pieniędzy czy karta zniżkowa do lodziarni.

\- Nie, Morticia! J-ja potrzebuję tej karty! Nic mnie nie powstrzyma! Summer! – na dźwięk swojego imienia dziewczyna podskoczyła. Podobnie jak jej siostra, była zmieszana i przestraszona. – Czego chcesz, jak wygrasz?!

- A-a bo ja wiem... – wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Po prostu chciała zrobić te ciastka w spokoju. – Może, jeśli uda ci się odciągnąć tatę od kuchni to dostaniesz kartę zniżkową, ale jeśli z nim nie wytrzymasz to, nie wiem, nauczysz mnie prowadzić swój latający statek.

\- Dobra! – wyjął z kieszeni jakiś pilot i nacisnął jeden z kilku przycisków. – Kuchnia jest teraz ukryta. Jeśli na nią spojrzysz zewnątrz, to nie zobaczysz w niej żadnego ruchu ani nie usłyszysz żadnego dźwięku. Działa to w obie strony. Nie dochodzą tam też żadne sygnały radiowe lub telefoniczne. Nawet satelita nic nie zauważy.

\- Jest tak jak, wtedy, kiedy nas uczysz i nie chcesz, żeby ci Zi-zige-ria-riam... ci kosmici się o tym dowiedzieli? Nawet jeśli wciąż uważam to za głupotę.

\- Dokładnie. A teraz jazda mi stąd. Ja zatrzymam waszego ojca.

Powiedział to tak, jakby była to najważniejsza czynność na świecie. Zabrzmiało to złowieszczo, a temperatura w pokoju zmalała o kilka stopni.

\- Super. Idziemy jeszcze do szybko do sklepu, Morticia.

Nawet nie zdążyła wstać, a już Summer trzymała ją za nadgarstek i ciągnęła w stronę kuchni.

\- Hej, puść mnie! Dlaczego zachowujesz się jak...

Rick nie zdołał usłyszeć tego, co mówiła, ponieważ Summer zaciągnęła ją do kuchni. Zapewne chciała wyjść przez garaż z domu. Była to dobra decyzja, ponieważ Jerry właśnie otwierał drzwi od domu. Robił to niezgrabnie, ponieważ miał zajęte ręce trzema papierowymi torbami z zakupami.

Chwilę później wszedł do salonu. Zobaczył tam Ricka grającego bez większego zaangażowania w  _Rayman Legends_  dwoma padami. Nogi miał założone na stoliku koło pustego kartonu po soku. Przez głowę Ricka przeszła myśl: _Opiekować się Jerrym? To będzie prostsze niż opieka nad dzieckiem._

\- Cześć Rick. Widziałeś może Morticię i Summer? Wydawało mi się, że je słyszałem.

\- Źle słyszałeś. Nie wiem, gdzie są, nie ma ich tu, nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Okay... W każdym razie muszę zrobić obiad. Jest już późno, bo był straszny tłum w sklepach, a dopiero teraz się rozluźniło. Kaczka w sosie śliwkowym sama się nie zrobi.

\- A no tak, kaczka. Słuchaj Jerry. Olej to, zamówimy pizzę...

\- Pizza?! Nie pozwolę na zamawianie pizzy, póki ja tu gotuję! – jak było można się spodziewać, zaczął krzyczeć. Gdyby nie miał zajętych rąk, to pewnie by nimi wymachiwał.

\- Spokojnie Jerry, spokojnie. – włączył pauzę i próbował jakoś normalnie mówić. Wciąż myślał o karcie zniżkowej do lodziarni. Sprawiało to, że był niespokojny i w każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć. Nie był znany z cierpliwości. Wolał działać, a nie robić coś powoli. Czuł jednak, że przez kilka chwil może się opanować, ale nie na długo, skoro musiał spędzić czas z Jerrym. - Jesteś... Jakby to powiedzieć?... Mi potrzebny?

- Eee, co? Nie wiem czemu, ale nie wierzę ci.

\- Słuchaj Jerry. To bardzo ważne. Musisz-musisz odłożyć te zakupy o tutaj na stole. O właśnie tak jak to robisz. Teraz usiądź koło mnie, właśnie tak, a teraz... Weź tego cholernego pada i graj ze mną!

- C-co?

\- To, co słyszysz. Musimy przejść wszystkie poziomy na 100%! Dzisiaj! Zależą od tego los całego... Całego Układu Słonecznego! Właśnie tak! T-to bardzo ważne i jesteś mi potrzebny!

\- Dobra. Może przynajmniej odłożę zakupy do kuchni? - Jerry był zmieszany całą tą sytuacją. Na początku Rick był miły, jakby nie był sobą, ale szybko wrócił do dawnego siebie.

\- NIE!

Jerry trochę ze strachu, trochę ze zdziwienia po prostu wziął kontroler i zaczął grać.

\- Wiesz, nie grałem już długi czas, ale postaram się być dobrym pomocnikiem.

\- Cokolwiek mówisz.

- Eee, mógłbym grać Barbarą?

\- NIE!

- O-okay. 

***

Morticia włożyła do wózka kostkę masła. Spojrzała na swój telefon. Przejrzała jeszcze raz na przepis, aby się upewnić, że mają wszystko do upieczenia ciasteczek.

\- Okay, możemy iść już do kasy.

Summer spojrzała na nią spod swojego telefonu. Wyglądała na kompletnie niezainteresowaną, mimo że to był jej pomysł, aby zrobić ciastka.

\- Co? A, tak... Idziemy.

Morticia zaczęła pchać wózek. Spojrzała na siostrę, która była czymś zaniepokojona.

\- Coś się stało? - próbowała zagadać. Summer nie zachowywała się jak ona. Była czymś zaniepokojona, a ona nigdy nie przejmowała się czymś tak bardzo, jak teraz.

\- Nie, dlaczego miałoby się coś stać?

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu dziwnie się zachowujesz. Jeszcze ten pomysł na robienie ciastek i wciągnięcie mnie w to. Dawno nie robiłyśmy czegoś wspólnie.

Summer spojrzała w bok i lekko nadęła jeden policzek, a drugi przegryzła. Miała to po dziadku Ricku. Robili tak, kiedy byli czymś lekko zawstydzeni i nie chcieli się do tego przyznać. Morticia dorastała z Summer, więc od razu wiedziała, o co chodziło Rickowi, kiedy po raz pierwszy tak zrobił. Jednak nigdy się nie przyznała, że zauważyła, że robi tak co jakiś czas.

- Może-może chciałam spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. Większość twojego czasu zajmuje ci robienie dziwnych rzeczy z dziadkiem. Właśnie nie pamiętam, kiedy robiłyśmy coś wspólnie, prócz wspólnych korepetycji. Chyba byłam trochę młodsza od ciebie, czy coś.

Morticia nie spodziewała się tego. Raczej, że powie, że jest dobrym sługusem i łatwo ją manipulować.

\- Chyba tak. Wchodziłaś w wiek nastoletni, kiedy się ode mnie odcięłaś, aby spędzać czas z fajnymi ludźmi.

\- Dokładnie. Mamy możliwość zjednać się teraz lub za, bo ja wiem, za trzy lata. To dobry czas na to. Dziadek wrócił do mamy, pewnie teraz godzi się z tatą, a my spędzamy razem czas.

\- Wiesz co? Masz rację. Fajnie tak zrobić coś razem. Tylko po co robisz te ciastka? Mówiłaś, że musisz to zrobić.

\- W sumie to nie muszę.

\- Co?

Morticia była coraz bardziej zdezorientowana. Summer musiała coś zrobić, później nie, chce spędzać czas z nią, nie powie tego wprost. _Niech się dziewczyna ogarnie._

\- Pewnie nie wiesz, bo nie bywasz często w szkole, ale ma jutro przyjechać nowa dziewczyna z Anglii. Mówią o tym od tygodnia. Ta dziewczyna już stała się sławna.

\- I co z tego?

\- To, że ogarnęli już ją na Facebooku. Ma prawie każdego popularnego nastolatka ze szkoły w znajomych. Obczaj jej profil.

Morticia wzięła jej telefon. Na ekranie widniał profil dość ładnej dziewczyny.

\- Wygląda znajomo – stwierdziła. Naprawdę kogoś jej przypominała, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć kogo.

\- Po prostu przeczytaj jej ostatni post.

Morticia zrobiła to. Z treści wynikało, że ta dziewczyna, niejaka Alice Brown, zamierza zrobić jutro po szkole przyjęcie herbaciane u siebie w domu, ale nie może przyjść zbyt wiele osób, więc zaprasza tylko swoich znajomych z Facebooka. Prosiła, aby wzięli ze sobą osobę towarzyszącą, najlepiej swoją dziewczynę lub swojego chłopaka, i w komentarzu napisali, z kim idą. I jeśli mają czas, to miło byłoby, gdyby goście zrobili domowe ciasto lub ciastka.

\- Wciąż niezbyt wiem, czemu to robisz. Przecież nie masz ją w znajomych – powiedziała, oddając jej telefon.

\- Ale Ethan jest jej znajomym. Tylko jeszcze nie napisał, z kim idzie. Czekam cały dzień, aż to zrobi.

- Ethan? Naprawdę? Myślisz, że cię zabierze?

\- No tak. Jest moim chłopakiem.

- Oh Summer, on wystawił cię już kilka razy. Mieliście tyle przerw w związku, a on był wtedy z innymi dziewczynami, ale i tak do siebie wracaliście. Znajdź sobie kogoś lepszego.

\- Powiedziała dziewczyna, która podkochuje się w koleżance z zajęć z matmy i nie może nawet z nią normalnie porozmawiać.

- N-n-nieprawda! Po prostu zawsze z kimś innym rozmawia i nie chcę jej przeszkadzać! – niestety Summer trafiła w jej czuły punkt. Ale była to prawda, że Jessica zawsze przebywa ze swoimi przyjaciółkami w wolnym czasie.

\- To teraz masz dobrą okazję, ponieważ jest teraz sama.

- C-co?!

Summer miała rację. Dwie alejki przed nimi Jessica sięgała właśnie po puszkę z górnej półki. Musiała lekko spiąć się na palcach, aby jej się to udało. Szła w ich stronę, ale ich nie widziała, mimo że nikogo nie było między nimi, ponieważ czytała skład jedzenia.

Morticia chciała zawrócić wózek, ale Summer mocno go trzymała. Zaczęła iść naprzód.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Pomagam. Po prostu idź i śmiej się delikatnie. Tylko niezbyt nerwowo i patrz na mnie.

Morticia próbowała zrobić to, jak najbardziej naturalnie. Obie się śmiały jakby z dobrego żartu. Jessica popatrzyła na nie po tym, jak oderwała wzrok od puszki. Uśmiechnęła się do nich i pomachała im. Kiedy podeszły do niej to pierwsza się odezwała.

\- Cześć dziewczyny! Nie spodziewałam się was tu zobaczyć razem.

\- Hej Jessica. Zwykle nie robimy tu zakupów, ale wszędzie jest pełno ludzi. Prawda, Morticia?

Dyskretnie dała jej kuksańca w bok, aby się odezwała. Morticia była lekko czerwona. _Kurde, nie teraz! Dajesz dziewczyno! To twoja szansa!_

- T-tak, strasznie tłoczno wszędzie. Ale mają tu dobre... - spojrzała szybko na regał obok. – Soki! Lubię stąd soki. Szczególnie te małe w butelkach.

Summer, gdyby mogła, strzeliłaby facepalma, ale zamiast tego sięgnęła po telefon. Jednak Jessica musiała stwierdzić, że to zabawne, ponieważ zachichotała.

\- Tak, są pyszne.

\- O. Mój. Boże.

\- Co się stało, Summer? Czemu płaczesz?

Summer trzymała telefon w obu dłoniach. Tusz jej się strasznie rozmazał. Ledwo słyszała słowa siostry.

\- To przez-przez Ethana! N-napisał, że i-idzie na imprezę z-z ku-kumplem! Wystawił mnie!

Coraz mocniej płakała. Ludzie, którzy koło nich przechodzili, dziwnie na nią patrzyli. Summer wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała złamać w pół swój telefon. Morticia westchnęła ciężko. Jak zwykle miała rację.

\- Mówiłam ci. Nie, proszę, nie płacz. Chodź, pójdziemy do działu ze słodyczami. Wybacz Jessica, ale muszę się nią zająć.

\- Rozumiem, i tak muszę już iść. Do jutra, Morticia.

Wzięła jeszcze z pułki butelkę soku jabłkowego i poszła do innego działu. Morticia, zanim wzięła stąd swoją siostrę, to włożyła do koszyka przynajmniej dziesięć tych samych soków i kilka o innym smaku. 

***

\- Kurde, Jerry, mówiłem ci już, żeby zbierać Lumy po kolei! Teraz to na pewno musimy powtórzyć poziom! Znowu! Ogarnij się!

Jerry ciężko westchnął. Był już zmęczony i głodny. Nie rozumiał, co tu właściwie robił. Pół godziny po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chodziło o losy Układu Słonecznego. Chciał sobie iść, ale trochę się bał Ricka. Jednak po dwudziestej obeldze coś w nim pękło.

\- Wiesz co?! Mam dość! – z wściekłości rzucił pada koło siebie na puste miejsce na kanapie. – Wciąż tylko mnie obrażasz i krytykujesz!

\- Myślisz, że mi też jest łatwo? Ja przepraszam bardzo, ale to ja jestem poszkodowany! Muszę tu przebywać z tobą!

\- Ty? To niedorzeczne! Idę skąd!

\- Hej, hej, hej! Nie tak szybko! Zostajesz tutaj.

Jerry ledwo zdążył wstać na równe nogi, a już Rick trzymał go mocno za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół.

\- Zachowujesz się jak twoja córka. Tylko się obrażasz i rzucasz przedmiotami. Przynajmniej ona się słucha. Z różnym skutkiem, ale jednak.

\- To dlaczego nie jest tu z tobą? – spytał drżącym głosem. – Przecież skoro jest taką dobrą pomagierką to, co teraz robi?

\- Pomaga Summer. A teraz kończmy tę bezsensowną dyskusję i grajmy.

Wcisnął mu w ręce pada i wrócił do rozgrywki. Jerry jednak siedział bez ruchu.

\- Czekaj chwilę... Mówiłeś, że nie wiesz, gdzie są i cię to nie obchodzi, więc nie powinieneś wiedzieć, że są razem... Chyba że zakładasz, że są razem... Ale nie możesz wiedzieć, że pomaga Summer...

Rick dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Cały zesztywniał, kiedy Jerry zaczął mówić. Przerwał mu.

\- Starałem się, Jerry, naprawdę się starałem – mówił swoim zimnym głosem, nie patrząc nawet na niego. Jerry był zbyt sparaliżowany strachem, by coś powiedzieć. – Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru...

Błyskawicznie wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni fartucha swój pistolet laserowy i przyłożył go Jerry’emu do skroni.

\- SIEDŹ NA DUPIE I SIĘ ZAMKNIJ!!!

- C-co t-ty robisz?

\- To, co powinienem zrobić od początku! Nie cackać się!

W jego oczach było widać niekontrolowany gniew, pewność siebie, pożądanie krwi i lodów.

- N-n-nie możesz mnie zastrzelić! Beth...

\- Masz rację, Jerry... Ale mogę ci coś odstrzelić.

Koniec pistoletu laserowego, który jeszcze przed chwilą był przełożony do jego głowy, teraz spoczywała na jego kroczu.

- C-C-co?...

\- Zamknij się! Będziemy teraz grać, a ty będziesz cicho! Jeden ruch i pożegnasz się ze swoim małym przyjacielem! A teraz trzymaj kontroler tak, abym go widział! 

***

Przez całą drogę do domu Summer płakała i pisała SMS-y do Ethana. Morticia szła przed nią i niosła zakupy. Miała powoli dość tego cyrku. W końcu dotarli do domu. Weszły do środka przez garaż. Morticia miała nadzieję, że ich tata nie słyszał tego okropnego ryku, który wydała Summer, zanim straciła możliwość pisania do Ethana.

Morticia odłożyła na blat zakupy i zwróciła się do Summer, która opierała się plecami o dolną szafkę i siedziała z głową na kolanach.

- Tooo... Wyciągnę mikser i chyba już nastawie piekarnik a ty przyszykujesz składniki.

- N-nie chcę j-już ich robić! T-to są u-ulubione ci-ciastka Ethana! Chciałam mu je zrobić!

Płakała coraz mocniej. Nawet nie patrzyła na swoją siostrę. Morticia ukucnęła naprzeciwko niej i zaczęła ją głaskać po głowie.

- Ciii. Już dobrze. Nie przejmuj się tym chujem. Widzisz? Nie płacz za nim. Nie jest cię wart. Właśnie tak. Uśmiechnij się. Wiesz, mam pomysł. Co ty na to, aby zrobić te ciastka i je zjeść. No wiesz, nie po to namówiłaś dziadka Ricka do niemożliwego, by teraz się poddać. Obejrzymy jakiś serial i zjemy je wraz z tymi wszystkimi słodyczami, które kupiliśmy. Co ty na to? Chcesz obejrzeć ze mną na przykład  _Ball Fondlers_?

W końcu Summer podniosła głowę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Co prawda łzy wciąż jej leciały, miała rozmazany tusz i ogólnie wyglądała okropnie, ale Morticii zrobiło się ciepło na sercu.

\- To ten, który oglądasz z dziadkiem Rickiem, kiedy wracacie ze swoich wycieczek?

\- Aha. Nagrywamy wszystkie odcinki, aby być na bieżąco.

\- Wiesz co? Masz rację – Summer wstała z uśmiechem na twarzy z pewnością siebie, jaką zawsze ma. Morticia zawsze jej zazdrościła tej cechy. – Pieprzyć Ethana! Jego strata. Dzięki, sis. Jesteś wspaniałą siostrą.

Gdy tylko Morticia wstała, Summer wzięła ją w ramiona. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Ty też.

Stały tak przytulone do siebie. Cieszyły się swoją obecnością. Tak po prostu. Chwilę później Summer zapytała:

\- Jak myślisz, w pokoju obok panuje podobna, miła atmosfera?

Morticia wzruszyła ramionami na te słowa.

\- A bo ja wiem. Nie słychać ich, ale wszystko jest możliwe. 

***

W salonie panowała napięta atmosfera. Wszyscy byli cicho. Jedyne dźwięki, które można było usłyszeć, wydobywały się z gry. Jerry był cały spięty. Co kilka minut patrzył na Ricka, ale ten nie odwracał wzroku znad telewizora. Miał położonego pada na nodze tak, aby grać jedną ręką. Drugą wciąż trzymał pistolet celujący w krocze zięcia. Jerry starał się o tym nie myśleć. Po prostu grał. Próbował nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszał płacz Summer, ale nagle ucichł. Zauważył, że wtedy Rick przez chwilę cały się spiął, ale wolał nic nie mówić. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach się odezwał.

\- Nie jest ci przypadkiem niewygodnie? No wiesz, cały czas musisz grać jedną ręką. Może odłożysz swoją broń?

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparł nie, odrywając wzroku z telewizora. Głos miał normalny, więc atak gniewu mu przeszedł. - Na Xox-02 też miałem do dyspozycji tylko jedną rękę, ale udało mi się przekierować lot rakiety przy użyciu trzymetrowego panelu kontrolnego. To tutaj to jest pikuś.

\- Miałeś złamaną?

\- Nie, obcięli mi w ramieniu.

Jerry wolał już nie zadawać pytań. Rick rzadko mówił, co robił podczas swojej wieloletniej nieobecności. Jak już to tylko porównywał jakieś czynności albo wspominał odległe miejsca czy jakichś ludzi (a raczej kosmitów). Jerry’ego i tak mało to obchodziło w przeciwieństwie do Beth. Ona czasem drążyła temat, ale i tak wyciągała z niego niewiele.   
Rick w pewnym momencie podczas luźnego etapu sięgnął po swój karton. Dopiero jak to zrobił, przypomniał sobie o tym, że skończył mu się sok i popełnij wielki błąd.

\- Cholera.

\- Może ci przyniosę nowy z... – próbował dokończyć pytanie, ale szybko mu przerwano, zanim powiedział pół zdania. Tak naprawdę chciał tylko uciec, jak najdalej od salonu. Z każdym słowem Rick coraz bardziej naciskał pistoletem o krocze Jerry’ego.

\- Nie! Wara od kuchni!

\- Znowu to robisz. Próbujesz mnie tu zatrzymać od pójścia tam. Nie rozumiem tylko czemu!

\- Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to nigdy nie spędziłbym z tobą więcej niż 5 minut w jednym pokoju sam. Najlepiej to już dawno temu bym cię zastrzelił albo zakopał żywcem na innej planecie, albo wrzucił do innego wymiaru przez portal, albo...

Słowa wychodzące z jego ust brzmiały jak najskrytsze fantazje. Mówił je tak, jakby zwierzał się najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Jerry nie wiedział, czy czuje strach bardziej przez sposób mówienia Ricka, czy przez treść.

\- Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem, kiedy próbowałeś mnie zabić jakieś 18 lat temu. Nie zrobiłeś tego wtedy ani później. Dlaczego więc miałbyś zrobić to teraz?

Jerry rozluźnił się. Dobrze wiedział, że jednym z niewielu powodów, dlaczego tego nie zrobił była Beth. Zawsze była najważniejsza w życiu jej ojca, mimo że jak twierdził, musiał często ją opuszczać na kilka tygodni, później miesięcy aż pewnego dnia, jakieś sześć lat temu powiedział jej, że istnieje możliwość, że nigdy nie wróci i następnym razem, jeśli się spotkają, to już nigdy ją nie opuści. Jerry nigdy nie dowiedział się jak dokładnie przebiegła ta rozmowa, ale jego żona była bardzo roztrzęsiona i zrozpaczona tamtej nocy i przez kilka następnych dni. Może ta myśl o Beth sprawiła, że poczuł się bardziej pewny siebie i chwycił za lufę pistoletu.

- C-co ty robisz? Zdurniałeś w obliczu śmierci czy co? Puść to!

Rick nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Próbował ukryć zaskoczenie w swoim głosie i mocno szarpnął bronią, ale Jerry nie dawał za wygraną. Chwycił drugą dłonią za spust tam, gdzie trzymał Rick.

\- Sam to puść! Nie możesz mnie zastrzelić, bo masz na to ochotę! Beth...

\- A skąd wiesz, że już cię nie zabiłem i jesteś klonem?! Mogłem to zrobić dawno temu i nikt się by nie zorientował! Nawet Beth!

\- O czym ty gadasz? Przestań gadać głupoty i oddaj mi broń!

\- Mówię, że mogę cię sklonować dupku! Masz owoc zamiast mózgu?! Użyj go czasem! A teraz pójść... ten... cholerny... pistolet!

\- Założę się, że od początku to była atrapa!

Podczas wymiany zdań Rick próbował oderwać dłoń Jerry’ego od spustu. Obaj szarpali broń coraz mocniej. Próbowali pomóc sobie, kopiąc nogami i oddychając przeciwnika. Pistolet celował w coraz to inne rzeczy. W stół, w telewizor, w sufit, w twarz Ricka. W końcu broń wystrzeliła, kiedy Jerry nacisnął mocniej na dłoń Ricka.

Nie spodziewali się tego. Po prostu się stało. Promień trafił w karton po soku, który leżał na podłodze. W mgnieniu oka karton zamienił się w szarą kupkę pyłu. Jerry z przerażenia pościł broń i odsunął się jak najdalej od Ricka na kanapie. W tym czasie on odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku i popatrzył na pistolet w swoich rękach.

\- Heh, myślałem, że jest ustawiony na zamrażanie lub przynajmniej na zwykłą wiązkę laserową, a nie na tryb całkowitego zniszczenia... Hahaha... M-może po prostu porozmawiajmy lub coś...

Odwrócił się do swojego zięcia z zakłopotanym uśmiechem, ale ten nie chciał rozmawiać. Rzucił się na Ricka jak dzikie zwierzę. Chwycił go za gardło, a Rick automatycznie rzucił nim przez siebie nad głową, pomagając sobie obiema nogami, przykładając mu je do brzucha. Skutkowało to głównie tym, że obaj przekoziołkowali przez oparcie kanapy i prawie uderzyli w okno. Jerry rozluźnił uścisk, ale Rick uderzył go w bok. Przez kilkanaście sekund szamotali się na podłodze. Jerry próbował znaleźć ręką pistolet laserowy, ale był daleko poza jego zasięgiem, ponieważ Rick kopnął go daleko pod telewizor. Każdy z nich próbował być na górze, aby przyłożyć drugiemu, ale zmieniali swoje pozycje co kilka sekund. W końcu Rick zdołał utrzymać się nad wrogiem. Trzymał mocno Jerry’ego za gardło, ich głowy były skierowanie ku wejściu do kuchni, a pięść Ricka była gotowa do oddania ciosu.

\- Nie wierzę, że tyle wytrzymałem dla lodów! 

***

\- I gotowe!

Summer wyjęta z piekarnika ciasteczka z kawałkami orzechów. Morticia zgarnęła je z tacki na talerz.

\- Uff, w końcu skoczyłyśmy! Powinny ostudzić się trochę, zanim jeszcze posprzątamy.

Obie zaczęły rozglądać się po kuchni. Bez wątpienia nie miały wprawy w gotowaniu lub pieczeniu albo przynajmniej w utrzymaniu porządku. Na podłodze leżały puste opakowania po produktach, a na blatach rozsypała się mąką lub widniała kałuża mleka, ponieważ zapachniało im się pić czegoś zimnego, a Morticia przez przypadek strąciła otwarty karton. Pusta miska po składnikach leżała przywrócona koło ekspresu do kawy.

\- Nie wierzę, że nasz tata chce nas wydać za mąż, kiedy nawet nie umiemy zająć się przygotowaniem jedzenia. Wyobrażasz to sobie Summer? My w kuchni?

\- Przynajmniej umiemy się zorganizować, tak dobrze, jak się... zabawić!

Summer podeszła do blatu i z uśmiechem na ustach zgarnęła trochę mąki do dłoni i kiedy Morticia odstawiła ciastka i odwróciła się w stronę siostry, na jej twarzy znalazło się trochę białego proszku. Kichnęła mocno, a Summer śmiała się z tego. Jeszcze wczoraj, gdyby jej siostra rzuciłaby w jej twarz czymś, to pewnie zaczęłaby krzyczeć, ale dzisiaj śmiała się z nią i sięgnęła po leżące nieopodal jajko i przyłożyła je Summer do twarzy, że aż pękło. Ta dalej się śmiejąc, jedną ręką zgarnęła żółtko z twarzy, a drugą wzięła masę po surowym cieście i zaczęła wcierać swoje dłonie w policzki Morticii.

- Śmiechowy Potwór!

Od dobrych trzech, czterech lat Summer nie zrobiła siostrze Śmiechowego Potwora. Morticia nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- W-wystarczy, p-pod-poddaję się!

Summer przestała i otarła swoje brudne dłonie o twarz, aby wytrzeć łzy. Przynajmniej teraz płakała ze śmiechu.

\- Dobrze widzieć, że wróciłaś.

- Heh? Przecież nigdzie się nie wybrałam – odpowiedziała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Mam na myśli... No wiesz, że nie byłaś przez całe popołudnie sobą. Zawsze jesteś taka pewna siebie, zdeterminowana, wiesz czego chcesz, przyciągasz do siebie ludzi, jesteś piękna... Zawsze ci tego zazdrościłam.

\- To bardzo miłe, że tak myślisz, ale nie jestem taka – na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec i wydęła policzek. – Ale i tak chodź tutaj!

Odwróciła siostrę i przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Jedną ręką zaczęła czochrać ją po głowie. Przynajmniej po wytarciu twarzy jej ręką była w miarę czysta.

\- Musimy koniecznie się wyczyścić z brudu i całą kuchnię, ale najpierw zróbmy sobie razem zdjęcie.

\- Mówisz i masz.

Morticia wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni spodni telefon, stanęła lekko na palcach i wyciągnęła wysoko rękę.

- Hashtag: bestsisever.

- Summer, hashtagi są głupie.

- Oh, zamknij się.

Morticia nacisnęła na ekran. Na zdjęciu widniały dwie brudne nastolatki, przytulone do siebie i patrzące sobie w oczy ze szczerym uśmiechem na ustach. 

***

\- Nie wierzę, że tyle wytrzymałem dla lodów!

Miał zamiar już uderzyć Jerry’ego, ale powstrzymały go dwa głosy.

\- Dziadku Rick!

Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył swoje wnuczki, które nie wyglądały na zadowolone widokiem, który zostały. Były lekko mokre na włosach i na twarzy. Summer chowała za sobą torbę pełną słodyczy, a Morticia talerz z ciastkami.

\- Najwyraźniej skończyłyście, co oznacza, że WYGRAŁEM!

Przestał dusić Jerry’ego, ale wciąż na nim siedział. Wyciągnął z kieszeni ponownie ten dziwny pilot, wcisnął guzik, aby "odblokować" kuchnię i uniósł ręce w geście zwycięstwa. Nie spodziewał się, że Jerry walnie go z dołu w szczękę, tak że przewali się na bok. Jerry wstał, podszedł do stolika, zabrał wciąż leżące tam zakupy i poszedł do kuchni przez jadalnię, aby nie patrzeć na Ricka. Na jego twarzy była wymalowana wyraźna wściekłość. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jego córki odwracały się tak, aby nie zobaczył, co chowają za sobą.

\- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty wiedzieć, co stało się tego popołudnia, ale na pewno nie dostaniesz nic do jedzenia! – mówił podczas swojej wędrówki. - Dziewczyny, zamówcie sobie coś lub idźcie do sklepu! Obiad będzie później!

Rick chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale masował obolałe miejsce na twarzy, tam gdzie dostał. Wstał, przeklinając, podniósł swój pistolet laserowy i opadł na kanapę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był Jerry. Morticia i Summer już siedziały na swoich miejscach i rozkładały przekąski. Summer wyciągnęła mocno dłoń, aby pomachać Rickowi kartą zniżkową przed nosem, którą natychmiast wziął.

\- Wygrałeś zakład, więc wywiązuję się z umowy.

\- Ty też wygrałaś. Szykuj się jutro na naukę latania moim statkiem zaraz po szkole.

Morticia przestała wykładać jedzenie i spojrzała pytająco to na Summer, to na Ricka. Najwyraźniej obie niezbyt rozumiały, o co mu chodziło.

\- Ale przecież udało ci się go odciągnąć od kuchni... – zaczęła zmieszana Morticia, na co Rick syknął.

\- Powinnaś nauczyć się uważniej słuchać. Zakład był taki, że jak Jerry nie wejdzie do kuchni, zanim skończcie, to wygrywam, a jak z nim nie wytrzymam to Summer wygrywa. Nie wytrzymałem po kilku minutach! O-on po prostu... On j-jest cwańszy niż myślałem! Specjalnie usypia czyjąś uwagę, aby później zaatakować i wytrącić z równowagi! P-przez n-niego traciłem czujność i robiłem głupie błędy na poziomie Morticii! To trudniejszy przeciwnik niż przewidziałem!

Mówił z nadmierną gestykulacją jak zawsze, kiedy się za bardzo denerwował. Jednak Summer była bardzo szczęśliwa.

\- Naprawdę mnie nauczysz?! Jutro i tak nie mam planów...

Jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. Spojrzała na ekran i ciężko westchnęła. Wstała i odebrała połączenie, idąc w kierunku podwórka.

\- Czego chcesz Ethan?! Nie, nie mogłam odebrać wcześniej! Byłam poza zasięgiem!

Otworzyła drzwi, wyszła i zamknęła drzwi z hukiem. I tak było trochę słychać jej krzyki. Niespodziewanie Rick odezwał się do Morticii.

\- A ty? Jak ci minął dzień?

- C-całkiem dobrze, tak sądzę – nie przewidziała, że Rick ją o to spyta. Nerwowo przeczesała włosy. – Mam na myśli... Nie spodziewałam się, że tak potoczy się dzień. To naprawdę fajnie, że spędziłam czas z Summer. Nie robiliśmy nic razem od dłuższego czasu. No wiesz, zwykle jesteśmy razem w jednym pokoju podczas posiłków lub kiedy udzielasz nam korepetycji. Nie spodziewałam się, że chciałaby naprawić naszą relację.

Rick pokiwał głową, jakby analizował każde jej słowo. Nie wiedzieć czemu Morticia poczuła się, jakby była przesłuchiwana lub oceniana na egzaminie ustnym.

\- Przypomniało mi się coś. Poczekaj tutaj.

Wstał i szybko wyszedł z salonu. Prawdopodobnie pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Morticia spojrzała w kierunku siostry, która krzyczała do telefonu.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że ona nie istnieje! Zachowałeś się jak dupek! Nawet pewnie nie myślałeś o mnie! Jak zwykle!

Nastolatka zastanawiała się, o co chodziło, ale z myśli wyrwał ją Rick, który usiadł koło niej i zaczął mówić. Natychmiast odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że trzyma w rękach małe pudełko. Jej niebieskie oczy zaczęły się lśnić.

\- Zważywszy, że nie masz żadnych materialnych korzyści z dzisiejszego dnia, to pomyślałem, że teraz będzie dobry moment, aby ci to dać. W końcu wygrałaś zakład, trzeba wywiązać się z umowy.

Dziewczyna była zdziwiona nagłym podarunkiem. Patrzyła to na pudełko, to na swojego dziadka, to na pudełko. Wciąż czuła się, jakby była oceniana. W końcu sięgnęła po nagrodę za zakład przed dwóch tygodni. Nie musiała widzieć napisu na pudełku, aby wiedzieć, co znajduje się w środku. Ledwo mogła mówić.

\- Czy to... Czy to naprawdę mój...

\- Tak, tak, twój własny 3DS. W końcu nie będziesz musiała podbierać mojego, aby zagrać w swoje gry. Kupiłem ci już go tydzień temu, ale nie było zbytnio okazji, by ci go dać. Chcesz teraz wypróbować?

Chciała i to bardzo, ale coś ją powstrzymało. To nawet nie było uczucie bycia analizowanym, ale poczucie, że... Powinna teraz być przy kimś. Odłożyła pudełko na stół.

\- Wiesz co? Może jutro. Dziś ktoś potrzebuje mojego wsparcia.

Chciała jeszcze bardzo podziękować Rickowi i mocno go przytulić, ale wiedziała, jak zareaguje. Najpewniej ją odepchnie, ale na pewno wyśmieje. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Dobrze wiedziała, że lubi jej uśmiech i nie musiała mieć otwartych oczów, aby wiedzieć, że lekko się zarumienił i odwrócił delikatnie wzrok. Starała się, aby jej głos brzmiał jak najbardziej słodko.

\- Dziękuję.

- C-c-cokolwiek...

W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły. Summer wyraźnie była bliska płaczu. Znowu.

- N-nie! Nie chcę do ciebie przyjść! P-pogadamy jutro.

Usiadła zmęczona na swoje miejsce po zakończeniu rozmowy.

\- Co się stało SumSum? O co chodziło?

Nie od razu odpowiedziała na pytanie dziadka.

\- Chodzi o jutrzejszą imprezę... Ona wcale się nie miała odbyć... W ogóle ta nowa dziewczyna nie istnieje.

\- Zaraz... Co?

Morticia próbowała poukładać to sobie w głowie. Coś jej nie pasowało.

\- Ktoś odkrył, że nie ma żadnego nowego ucznia, tym bardziej z Anglii. W sumie wiedzieli o tym tylko ci, co śledzili jej profil. Jeszcze ktoś zauważył, że zdjęcie profilowe tej całej Alice Brown przedstawia nową, wschodzącą gwiazdę porno...

\- Ha! Wiedziałam, że ją kojarzę! – dopiero po tych słowach poczuła, że nie powinna o tym wspominać. - N-nie ważne... Mów dalej...

- Ethan pisał i dzwonił do mnie, żeby mnie o tym powiadomić, ale byłam w kuchni odcięta od jakiegokolwiek znaku życia z zewnątrz. Oczywiście musiałam mu zrobić awanturę, że nie chciał wziąć mnie na to przyjęcie...

\- Tylko komu zależało, aby założyć nieprawdziwe konto, zaprosić do znajomych najpopularniejszych osób w szkole i napisać, że zorganizuje przyjęcie? I najważniejsze: po co?

\- Kto wie? Pewnie nigdy się nie dowiemy. Teraz mam ochotę tylko zjeść te wszystkie słodkie rzeczy i się wypłakać.

\- Jestem za. Hej, dziadku Rick, chcesz obejrzeć z nami maraton  _Ball Fondlers_? Mamy kilka pudełek wafelków.

\- Nope. Straciłem humor. Zmarnowałem za dużo swojego czasu. Za tydzień spróbujemy ponownie przejść ten etap w grze. Teraz nie obchodzi mnie, co robicie. Bawcie się dobrze.

Nie wyrażając uczuć, wypowiedział te słowa. Wstając, zabrał butelkę soku marchewkowego i ciastko z talerza. Wyszedł z salonu, zanim jeszcze skończył mówić. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie.

\- To było dziiiwne. Nie wkurzasz się, że zabrał ci sok?

\- Nie, i tak był dla niego. Mam na myśli, pewnie mocno chce mu się pić po krzyczeniu i bójce z naszym tatą. W tym tygodniu robię za dziewczynę od napojów – nie przejmowała się jednak swoim dziadkiem, tylko szturchnęła lekko Summer w ramię. – Ale teraz to ty jesteś najważniejsza. Zapomnij o tym dupku Ethanie i obejrzymy najlepszy serial, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał.

\- Świat zwariował. Moja młodsza siostrzyczka się mną opiekuje. Hahaha!

Rick stał oparty o ścianę koło wejścia do salonu. Po zjedzeniu ciastka wyciągnął z kieszeni złożoną niedbale kartkę i przejechał po niej wzrokiem, aż doszedł do punktu, którego szukał.

_Zbliżyć do siebie Summer i Morticię._

Z uśmiechem na ustach skreślił zdanie z listy. Spojrzał na następny punkt.

_Spędzić czas z Beth._

Patrzył wciąż na kartkę, kiedy szedł w kierunku frontowych drzwi. Chciał przejść podwórko do garażu, aby nie spotkać Jerry'ego na swojej drodze. Odkręcił swoją butelkę z sokiem, kiedy do domu weszła Beth. Natychmiast włożył kartkę do kieszeni.

\- Hej tato.

Była wyraźnie zmęczona. Powiesiła na wieszaku swoją torebkę i zaczęła zdejmować płaszcz. Rick wziął łyka soku marchewkowego.

\- Co jest, doktorku?

- Haha, zabawne.

Pstryknęła palcami. Przynajmniej udało mu się ją rozbawić, zanim odwróciła się i zaczęła mówić.

\- Wiesz może, dlaczego Jerry był dzisiaj tak zdenerwowany? Miałam wrażenia, że zaraz umrze ze strachu. Czasem nasze połączenie jest kłopotliwe, kiedy nie rozumiem czemu, czuje się tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Kto go tam wie. Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem... Dziś obiad będzie później, a jutro będę zajęty, więc może wyskoczymy gdzieś teraz. Może do lodziarni  _Ice Cream_? Dostałem kartę zniżkową. Możemy przejść przez portal lub polecieć moim statkiem i, bo ja wiem, włączyć muzykę, pośpiewać i zjeść razem lody na jakimś odludziu. Wiesz, jak za dawnych czasów. Co ty na to?

Jej oczy zaczęły świecić, a na jej twarzy widniał promienny uśmiech. Nieskutecznie próbowała ukryć podekscytowanie ośmioletniego dziecka. Ta ten uśmiech Rick też się uśmiechnął i zdołał przezwyciężyć swoje zawstydzenie.

\- Jasne, że idziemy!... T-to znaczy... Okay. Powiem tylko Jerry'emu, że wychodzimy...

Chciała już wejść do jadalni, ale jej ojciec złapał ją za nadgarstek. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nerwowy uśmiech.

- M-może nie powinniśmy mu przeszkadzać. No wiesz... Praca w kuchni jest bardzo ciężka. Nic się przecież nie stanie, jak znikniemy na kilka godzin.

Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, ale w jego głosie nie było gniewu. Beth postanowiła nie zadawać pytań, bo wiedziała, że nic to nie da.

\- Okay. 

***

 _9 dni temu_ _._  

Rick trzymał w obu dłoniach pudełko i patrzył na nie z uśmiechem na ustach. Wszedł do salonu przez kuchnie. Aktualnie Morticia powinna oglądać jeden ze swoich filmów, które leciały trochę przed północą.

\- Zobacz, co udało mi się znaleźć! Całkiem nowy...

Podniósł wzrok i zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nie jest sama w pokoju. Nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi na podniesione głosy. Myślał, że dźwięki pochodzą z telewizora. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć kłócące się siostry.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu przyjść tutaj i mi rozkazywać!

\- Jestem od ciebie starsza, więc mogę!

\- Fajna mi starsza siostra! Myślisz, że jak jesteś starsza to ci wszystko wolno?!

\- Nie mów tak do mnie!

\- Okay! Wychodzę!

\- Fajnie!

\- Super!

Obie odwróciły się i wyszły. Morticia pobiegła jak najszybciej do góry pewnie do swojego pokoju, a Summer wyszła na podwórko. Rick patrzył podczas wymiany zdań to jedną to na drugą. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, jak się kłócą. Po chwili zastanowienia położył pudełko na stoliku i wyszedł na podwórko do Summer. Bez uprzedzenia usiadł koło niej na betonowej płycie. Próbował jak najbardziej ukryć, to jak bardzo był zmartwiony.

\- Co się stało SumSum? Co to było przed chwilą?

Pokazał za siebie na salon kciukiem. Summer nie wyglądała na smutną tylko zezłoszczoną. Oparła swoje łokcie na kolanach i położyła głowę na dłoniach.

\- Nic takiego... Po prostu... Kurwa...

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi zawsze powiedzieć co cię gryzie. Wolisz tu siedzieć sama w zimnie i użalać się nad sobą?

\- Dobra! Wygrałeś...

Wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Nerwowo zapaliła papierosa, zasłaniając się lekko dłonią przed wiatrem. Rick nie był specjalnie zdziwiony tym widokiem, ale i tak zapytał:

\- Palisz?

- Czasami - wzruszyła lekko ramionami, po czym zaciągnęła się i wypuściła po chwili dym z ust. Lekko zakaszlała. - To znaczy... Palę tylko na imprezach ze znajomymi lub chwilami jak ta, kiedy się bardzo zdenerwuje. Czyli rzadziej niż by się zdawało. Raczej mam zawsze paczkę jakby ktoś potrzebował. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to moja mama zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Może Morticia wie. Nie mam pojęcia. Chcesz zapalić ze mną?

\- Nie, już dawno temu przestałem palić tak jak brać ziemskie narkotyki. Kosmiczne gówno jest wiele lepsze. Za parę dni mam spotkać się z gościem z dobrym towarem. Jak chcesz, to mogę odpalić ci działkę.

Summer zachichotała.

\- Nie biorę narkotyków, ale skoro to od ciebie, jestem gotowa zaryzykować. Wiesz, rzadko spędzamy razem sami czas, więc może...

\- Dobra, dobra. Ale robię to tylko dlatego, że to ty.

Śmiejąc się, podała mu paczkę. Przez chwilę palili w ciszy, patrząc na gwiazdy na niebie i dym papierosowy. Rick zaczął mówić, nie odrywając wzroku od ładnego widoku bezchmurnej nocy.

\- Więc czym zezłościła cię twoja siostra? Chodzi o to, że wcześniej nie widziałem, abyście się kłóciły. Wiem, że nie ma między wami jakieś specjalnej siostrzanej miłości, ale...

\- Nie, to nie tak. To była... Moja wina. Tak naprawdę poszło o głupotę. Czasem się kłócimy, ale nie tak jak rodzice. To u nich rutyna. Kiedyś to było prostsze.

\- A dokładniej co?

\- My. To znaczy ja i Morticia. Kiedy byłyśmy jeszcze małymi dziećmi, byłyśmy prawie nierozłączne. Wszystko robiłyśmy razem. Rysowały, oglądały telewizję, chodziłyśmy na lody, spałyśmy w jednym łóżku. Byłyśmy dwuosobowym gangiem. Siostry Smith. Inne dzieciaki wiedziały, żeby nie zadzierać z jedną, bo miały kłopoty z drugą. Ale... Ale w pewnym momencie odcięłam się od niej. To trwało powoli. Znalazłam przyjaciół, spędzałam z nimi coraz więcej czasu, wychodziłam z nimi po szkole, nie dotrzymywałam obietnic, aby coś zrobić ze swoją siostrą, a nasza różnica wieku zaczęła być coraz bardziej widoczna. Zanim się obejrzałam, miałam dwanaście lat i nic nie trzymało nas razem. Ona... Ona chciała to naprawić, ale ja mówiłam jej: "Mam ważniejsze sprawy, sama się sobą zajmij.". Morticia zawsze była dziwnym dzieckiem. Innym. Nie znalazła nigdy przyjaciół i stała się odludkiem. W końcu zrozumiałam swój błąd. Ale... Było już za późno. Kiedy ja chciałam zagadać, to ona się odwracała... A kiedy ona chciała, to ja znowu ją olewałam... I-i kończy się to zawsze kłótnią... I tak to trwa aż do dziś. J-ja... Nie chcę, aby tak wyglądała nasza relacja... Nie wiem co mam robić... Co powinnam zrobić?

Rick dał się jej wygadać. Summer zawsze była jak tama. Trzymała w sobie wszystkie emocje, ale kiedy pojawiała się mała dziura, jej emocje wypływały i powodowały powódź. Summer była bardzo podobna do niego. Wciąż na siebie nie patrzyli, ale wiedział, że Summer uroniła łzy.

- Summer... – zgasił swojego papierosa i wyrzucił niedopałek na trawę. Spojrzał na swoją wnuczkę. Była bardziej czerwona niż jej włosy. Starał się być delikatny. – Nie mogę naprawić tego, co jest między wami. To WY musicie to zrobić. To WY kształtujecie więzi między sobą. To LUDZIE tworzą, kształtują, rozwijają i niszczą relację z innymi ludźmi, a nie ktoś trzeci. Musicie same wsiąść się w garść i coś z tym zrobić. Chcesz przeczekać jakieś trzy lata, aż Morticia wyjdzie z głupiego wieku i sama dojrzeje? Zróbcie coś razem, wyjdźcie gdzieś razem same na miasto czy coś...

-Taaak... Bo jesteś w tym dobry...

Zaśmiała się kpiąco i rzuciła pod nogi połowę wypalonego papierosa. W przeciwieństwie do Ricka nie paliła tak szybko, a łzy nie pomagały jej w tym, więc przestała palić, kiedy zaczęła mówić i tylko trzymała papieros w palcach. Przygniotła go butem. Przetarła twarz dłonią i popatrzyła znów na niebo.

\- O czym ty teraz pieprzysz?

\- O tobie i mojej mamie. Mówisz o kształtowaniu tych całych więzi, a sam nic nie robisz by spędzić z nią czas.

\- Co? Spędzamy czas ze sobą. Może nie za często, ale...

\- Tak? - tym razem odwróciła wzrok i popatrzyła mu w oczy. – Nie wciskaj mi gówna. Nie chodzi mi o takie normalne spędzanie czasu na co dzień lub z nami wszystkimi, ale zrobienie coś specjalnego sami. Sami. Wyjście gdzieś na miasto czy coś. Ile razy gdzieś byliście bez nas od twojego powrotu? Dwa czy trzy razy? No właśnie.

Rick nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na nią z osłupieniem. W krótkiej chwili Summer była normalną wersją siebie. Pewna siebie i zdeterminowana. I jak zwykle trafiała w sedno. Znów odwróciła wzrok.

\- Dobra, nieważne. Pewnie mi zaraz powiesz, że sama powinnam spędzić z nią sama trochę czasu i miałbyś rację. Może powinnam sama spróbować coś zrobić, a nie się złościć. Jak nadarzy się okazja, to spróbuję to zrobić. Może... Może tak naprawdę to jest takie proste...

\- Gdyby to było proste, to nie byłoby to wyzwaniem.

\- Pewnie masz rację - zaśmiała się nerwowo. Wydęła policzek. Rick lubił patrzeć na podobieństwa między nimi. Między innymi miała jedyna w rodzinie proste włosy i ten sam nawyk wydymania policzka. Miała też kilka innych jego cech.

- Summer, ja zawsze mam rację. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

\- Tak, tak, tak.

Podniosła się na równe nogi i otrzepała spodnie.

\- Dziękuję za rozmowę. Myślę, że tego potrzebowałam.

\- Spoko SumSum.

Summer wyciągnęła rękę do wciąż siedzącego Ricka. Nie musiała nic mówić. Dobrze wiedział, czego chciała.

\- Zapomnij. Nie oddam ci paczki. Jeszcze twój ojciec ją znajdzie i będziesz miała kłopoty albo co gorsza, to ja będę miał kłopoty. Plus, mimo że nie jestem odpowiedzialną osobą, to nie pozwolę ci palić tego świństwa. Mówię ci, przerzuć się lepiej na pozaziemskie używki. Alkohole mamy lepsze, ale narkotyki już nie. Pożyjesz dłużej.

\- Dobra, trzymam cię za słowo, że coś mi przywieziesz. Idę, robi się zimno. Spróbuję spokojnie przejść do swojego pokoju. Jak któraś z nas nie zejdzie jutro na śniadanie, to zadzwońcie po policje. Jeszcze raz dzięki za rozmowę.

\- Jasne, jak potrzebujesz porozmawiać, to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść. Dobrze wiem, że mnie kochasz.

\- A ty kochasz mnie mocniej. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc.

Patrzył, jak otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka domu. Delikatnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Przeszła przez salon wyraźnie rozluźniona. Rick patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, gdzie znikła mu z oczu, zanim wstał. Mógłby użyć swój portal gun, ale zamiast tego wspiął się na dach, pomagając sobie kolumną. Bez problemu przeszedł na drugą stronę dachu i usiadł koło anteny nad oknem do jadalni. Było to jego ulubione miejsce w domu. Co prawda było można wejść wyżej, ale tutaj nie było słychać żadnych dźwięków dobiegających z domu i poza tym polubił siedzenie właśnie tutaj. Sprawiało to, że wracał myślą to pewnego miłego wspomnienia. Rick wyjął z kieszeni swoją piersiówkę oraz kartkę papieru i rozwinął ją.

Zawsze miał ją przy sobie. Była mocno pognieciona i było widać na niej plamy po alkoholu, ale spisywał na niej wyzwania, które wymyślał po pijaku. Przynajmniej zawsze miał czytelne pismo. Tym razem musiał być trzeźwy. Przynajmniej trochę.

Wziął łyka alkoholu i zaczął analizować sytuację.

Nie trzeba było znać długo dziewczyny, aby wiedzieć, jak bardzo się od siebie różnią. Mają jednak dużo cech wspólnych, gdyż wciąż były siostrami. Lecz to Summer była bardziej pewna siebie. Zawsze wiedziała czego chciała i robiła wszystko by to osiągnąć. Była też typową nastolatką. Należało jej na wielu znajomościach, imprezach i popularności. Nie można było jednak ją za to winić. Prawie każdy przez to przechodził. Buntował się przeciw rodzinie, chciał się od niej uwolnić, myślał, że jest już dorosłym i wszystko mu wolno. Jednak Summer była trochę dojrzalsza od pozostałych nastolatków. Miała zdrowy rozsądek i wciąż zależało jej na relacjach w rodzinie. Pewnie sprawiło to, że zajmowała się swoją młodszą siostrą, kiedy była młodsza. Mimo małej różnicy wieku czasem opiekowała się nią tak jakby była przynajmniej pięć lub sześć lat od niej starsza. Nie można było ją obwiniać o to, że postanowiła odciąć się od niej i żyć własnym życiem. Summer wciąż była tylko dzieckiem. Nawet jeśli się nienawidzi za to. 

A Morticia... No właśnie. Summer miała racje, nazywając ją dziwnym dzieckiem.

Rick od zawsze wiedział, że była inna.

Tutaj nie chodziło nawet o kwestię jej urodzenia, ale o jej... Potencjał.

Morticia na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się cicha, niepewna siebie i spokojna. Jednak w środku była pełna energii. Niezbyt interesowały ją przyziemne rzeczy, które nie miały większego znaczenia. Popularność, dobre wyniki w nauce, sztuczne przyjaźnie. Miała skłonności do naginania zasad i robienia niebezpiecznych rzeczy. Niestety lubiła brutalność i ta ją podniecała, ale nie było to większym problemem. Jednak nacisk społeczny zaczął ją ograniczać. Jej odmienność sprawiła, że każdy chciał uczynić ją "normalną". Wmawiano jej, że jest kimś innym. W końcu sama w to uwierzyła i sama dawała sobie ograniczenia. Jakby nikt nie chciał, aby rozwinęła skrzydła. Jakby nikt nie zauważył, że jest aniołem.

Rick odtrącił od siebie rozpraszające myśli. Musiał myśleć nad rozwiązaniem problemu. Musiał się napić.

Pomyślał nad tym, co powiedziała Summer. O spędzaniu razem czasu. Miała rację, że nie spędzał zbyt dużo czasu ze swoją córką. Nawet kiedy wrócił. Co prawda nic nie mogło jej wynagrodzić wiele czasu rozłąki, ale można było spróbować powoli naprawić relacje między nimi.

Skupił się na tej myśli. Spędzić czas z kimś...

To zawsze zbliża do siebie ludzi, ale Summer i Morticia potrzebowały wspólnego celu. Jeśli nie chciał się pojawić, to trzeba było go stworzyć. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ludzie wykonują przydzielone im zadania, jeśli myślą, że sami na to wpadli. A Rick potrzebował planu. Im bardziej absurdalny i niedorzeczny, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że wszystko się uda.

Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę kilka czynników. Nad tym, na czym zależy Summer - popularność, znajomi i jej chłopak. Morticia - łatwo ją manipulować i zmuszać do robienia różnych czynności. Jerry – nie powinien stanowić problem, ale mógł się później przydać jako czynnik konfliktu lub trudności w wykonaniu przydzielonego zadania. Media społecznościowe - najlepszy sposób, aby rozpocząć pierwsze działania.

W jego głowie rodził się coraz to bardziej idiotyczny plan. Potrzebował jakiś tydzień, aby wszystko zorganizować. Musiał tylko sprawdzić, czy dziewczyną naprawdę zależy nad tą relacją siostra-siostra, ale to najlepiej ocenić na końcu. Rick, pijąc, coraz częściej poukładał sobie wszystko w głowie.

Wyciągnął telefon i wszedł na jeden z najpopularniejszych serwisów społecznościowych. Wpisał w rejestracji jakieś pierwsze lepsze imię w rejestracji. _Alice_.

***

 _Aktualnie. Środek nocy._  

\- Okay dziewczyno. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy wspinasz się po budynku. To tylko pierwsze piętro. Przestać do siebie mówić. Nigdy się do nikogo nie włamałaś, ale to będzie proste. Wystarczy jeszcze wejść przez otwarte okno i... Rick?! Co ty tu robisz?!

- Morticia? Co robisz w pokoju Ethana?

\- Zadałam to samo pytanie!

\- Powinnaś być ciszej. Chłopak jest sam w domu, ale może zadzwonić po policję.

- Ale-ale jak tu wszedłeś?

- Eee... Portal gun?

\- No dobra, głupie pytanie z mojej strony. Ale wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje wcześniejsze pytanie.

\- Czekam, aż ten gówniarz tu przyjdzie. Myślisz, że kim ja jestem? Nie pozwolę, aby jakiś dupek spowodował, aby moja mała dziewczynka płakała przez niego i nie otrzymał kary.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu włamywać się do kogoś i go skrzywdzić!

- Taaa, już to robiłem wcześniej. I nie chce go skrzywdzić. Zwykle robię groźną minę i wymachuję jakimś pierwszym lepszym wynalazkiem z kieszeni. Uwierz mi, to wystarcza, aby ci wszyscy hormonalni idioci zsikali się w spodnie i trzymali się z daleka od niej. Nie robię im krzywdy fizycznej.

\- Tak jak prawie mojemu tacie dzisiaj?

\- Przecież mówiłem, że to był wypadek! Teraz wygadał się i muszę unikać Beth. A było tak dobrze, jak wróciliśmy... A tak w ogóle to, czemu pouczasz mnie, skoro sama się tu włamałaś? I po co ci te nożyczki?

\- No bo... Nie mogę tak pozwolić, aby ktoś zepsuł mi popołudnie i sprawił, aby moja siostra płakała i zniszczyła mi wieczór... Więc... No więc...

\- Po prostu to powiedz!

\- Chcę mu obciąć włosy! Zadowolony?!

\- Nieźle... Zaraz, czemu myślisz tylko o sobie? Nie chcesz pomścić swojej siostry? Myślałem, że się pogodziliście...

\- Co? To znaczy tak, ale... Niańczenie jej było okropne! Jeszcze znów się poryczała! Na drugim odcinku! I co to ma znaczyć, że chciała spędzić ze mną czas?! Gdyby nie ta nieprawdziwa impreza to nigdy by mnie nie poprosiła o coś takiego! Myślisz, że co?! Kilka godzin i już będzie między nami okay?! Dobra, było zabawnie, miło i super, i myślę, że nasza reakcja się poprawi, jeśli dalej będziemy spędzać razem czas, ale, kurwa, nikt nie będzie mi niszczył środy!

- M-myślę, że ona wykorzystała okazję, którą dał jej los, aby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu...

- C-co?

- Eee, ludzie... Kim jesteście i co robicie moim domu?

\- Cholera.

\- Kurwa.

\- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to zostawię was tutaj, abyście dalej rozmawiali, a ja w tym czasie... Zadzwonię... Zadzwonię po kogoś...

\- Nie, czekaj!... I uciekł... To twoja wina, dziewczyno.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ty go trzymasz, ja mu tnę włosy?

\- Czytasz mi w myślach,  _ángel_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak dla jasności. Największą motywacją Ricka była ta karta zniżkowa. Wynika to z treści, jaką wypowiedział Rick, zanim chciał walnąć Jerry'ego. Zanim usłyszał o tej karcie, to pogodzenie sióstr było jego motywacją, ale słodycze są ważniejsze. Przecież to wciąż Rick.


	3. Nieporozumienia Przeszłości - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po kilku przygodach międzywymiarowych w końcu udają w przygodę na swoim podwórku. Powrót do tych zwykłych przygód na innych planetach? Ale najpierw muszą tam dotrzeć, a wspólna wyprawa zawsze zbliża lub oddala od siebie. Co czeka ich na miejscu? Kłótnia, konflikt między mieszkańcami, ucieczka, destrukcja? Coś nowego? Nie, to po prostu zwykła przygoda Ricka i Morticii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, który piszę, jest bardzo długi i jeszcze nawet go nie kończyłam ╥﹏╥. Dlatego podzieliłam go i postaram się w najbliższym czasie dodać część drugą w kolejnym rozdziale. Podsumowanie pojawi się po czwartym rozdziale.  
> Piosenka z rozdziału to The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles). Tłumaczenie jest moje i czasem nie do końca dosłowne. Jeśli czytasz mój rozdział za pomocą tłumacza, to lepiej włącz sobie z boku oryginalny tekst lub tłumaczenie na twój język.  
> Mam nadzieję, że taki format jest dobry i przejrzysty. Ale daję legendę.  
> [M] - Morticia, [R] - Rick, [R&M] - Rick i Morticia.

Cichy szum statku sprawiał, że czuła się spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Spojrzała w bok na gwiazdy w oddali. Widziała je setki razy, ale wciąż uważała je za piękne. Nawet jeśli nie były to te, które widziała z Ziemi i wciąż były daleko, poza zasięgiem jej dłoni. Było coś dziwnego i ekscytującego w byciu pośrodku zimnego kosmosu daleko od jakiegokolwiek obiektu. Była sama w bezkresnym kosmosie.

No i był jeszcze Rick, który od dobrych dwóch godzin szukał jakiejś dobrej stacji muzycznej. To zadziwiające, że inne cywilizacje używały fal radiowych i miały tak duży zasięg. Rick nawet nie prowadził, tylko ustalił cel i włączył autopilota. Bawił się pokrętłem i co jakiś czas naśladował dźwięki z radia, aby chwilę później znaleźć coś nowego. Niektóre piosenki były przyjemne, ale Morticia nie znała języków, jakimi operowali piosenkarze. Po pewnym czasie nie wytrzymał.

- Nuuuuuudy!

Westchnęła głośno i poprawiła się na fotelu. Tyłek zaczął ją boleć od ciągłego siedzenia. Przestała bawić się swoimi włosami opadającymi na ramiona.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – powiedziała, nawet nie patrząc na niego.

\- Nie musisz być taka sarkastyczna. Przecież to nie moja wina, że ta planeta jest tak daleko.

Morticia nawet nie odpowiedziała na to, tylko na niego spojrzała kątem oka. Przesunął fotel mocno do tyłu i lekko go odchylił. Splótł ręce za głowę i nucił piosenkę. Kojarzyła niektóre słowa, ponieważ kiedyś zabrał ją na planetę, gdzie mówili w tym języku. Jednym z wymagań Ricka, by mogła gdzieś z nim polecieć, było to, aby nauczyła się podstawowych słów w trzech językach powszechnie używanych w kosmosie, mimo że wielu miejscach mówi się po znanym jej angielskim. Umiała w miarę powiedzieć takie słowa jak: "hej", "przepraszam", "odpierdol się", "pomocy" i "gwałciciel". Nauka języków obcych szła jej trochę lepiej niż innych przedmiotów, czyli wciąż słabo. Umiała przynajmniej dobrze pisać i mówić po francusku, trochę po hiszpańsku, a że lubi pewien gatunek anime i jej siostra od zawsze miała hopla na ich punkcie, to znała parę zwrotów po japońsku.

Morticia próbowała skupić się na czymś, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Zwykle podróż zajmowała im górę półtorej godziny. W tym czasie Rick zdążył wyjaśnić jej, po co lecą, obrazić ją przynajmniej trzy razy za jej niewiedzę i powiedzieć jej jak ma się nie zachowywać, chyba że chce, aby ich pozabijali lub poszli do więzienia. Jeśli wybierali się gdzieś daleko, na przykład do innych galaktyk, to używali promów używających czegoś w rodzaju czarnych dziur do szybkich podróży albo po prostu przechodzili przez portal, jeśli Rick już tam bywał. Tym razem planeta była na jakimś odludziu ich galaktyki i podróż dłużyła się w nieskończoność, nawet mając jeden z najszybszych statków we wszechświecie. Według Ricka, bo Morticii było ciężko w to uwierzyć i czasem, aby go wkurzyć, nazywała statek górą śmieci. Była to poniekąd prawda, ponieważ Rick zbudował go chyba z przypadkowych przedmiotów i będąc trochę pijanym.

Tym razem lecieli zdobyć coś, co było liśćmi z drzewa Raelmev. Te same co próbowali zdobyć w wymiarze lat 50., ale oszukano ich i próbowano zabić. Rick wyjaśnił jej na początku, że rosną one tylko w specjalnych warunkach w pojedynczych wymiarach i czasem są specjalne hodowane na sprzedaż lub produkcje leków, kadzideł i narkotyków. Próbował skontaktować się z gościem, który zaaranżował spotkanie, ale tajemniczo zniknął, więc szukał liści na własną rękę i o dziwo znalazł je dzięki własnemu sygnałowi, który szukał je przy pomocy informacji o składzie chemicznym czy czegoś podobnego. Problemem była tylko odległość i nie wiedział, czy planeta jest zdatna do normalnego życia i co ich tam czeka. Dlatego wybrał podróż latającym statkiem. Był bardzo podekscytowany, ale szybko zaczął się nudzić, ponieważ nie miał nic do robienia. 

Nastolatce bardzo spodobał się pomysł przygody w kosmosie, ponieważ przez ostatni czas, od kiedy Rick zabrał ją po raz pierwszy raz do innego wymiaru, to tylko tam bywali. Co prawda podobały jej się te wymiary, jak na przykład wymiar, gdzie ludzie mieli więcej kolorów skóry czy wymiar cukierkowy. Były to ciekawe doświadczenia, ale fajnie było wrócić do tych przygód w kosmosie.

Znowu musiała się poprawić. W końcu zdecydowała się na zdjęcie pasów bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie wierć się tak, tylko znajdź wygodną pozycję. 

Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, tylko gapił się w przestrzeń nad sobą z prawie zamkniętymi oczami. Wrócił do nucenia piosenki z radia. Brzmiała jakby była połączeniem rocka i jazzu.

Morticia wpadła na pewien pomysł. Przednie fotele było można swobodnie przesuwać w bok, aby stworzyć kanapę do spania. Wtedy dźwignia statku przesuwała się do przodu. Morticia przesunęła swój fotel do Ricka. Zgięła swoje nogi i odwróciła się. Zanim Rick zorientował się, położyła swoją głowę na jego udach.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, co ty do cholery robisz? – powiedział swoim neutralnym głosem. Patrzył w jej oczy, lekko mrużąc swoje.

\- Odnalazłam swoją wygodną pozycję.

Jej głos był pewny siebie. Nie zamierzała odwrócić wzroku.

\- Zsuń się, ty małe gówno.

Pokręciła tylko lekko głową. Rick psyknął w jej nos palcami i powtórzył rozkaz. Znowu pokręciła głową.

\- Nie ma mowy. Poza tym jakby ci się nie podobało, to bez problemu byś mnie zrzucił. Wygrałam Sanchez.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Zawsze, kiedy była pewna swojego zwycięstwa mówiła do niego po nazwisku. Tym bardziej była tego pewna, ponieważ Rick przegryzł jeden ze swoich policzków, a drugi nadął. W końcu głośno westchnął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

\- Dobra Smith. Masz, czego chciałaś. Zadowolona?

Morticia zachichotała, kiedy Rick zaczął czochrań jej grzywkę. Zamknęła oczy i odchyliła trochę głowę w bok, aż dotknęła policzkiem jego udo. Nawet kiedy zabrał rękę to wciąż pozostała w tej pozycji. Można by było pomyśleć, że śpi, ale widać było na jej twarzy uśmiech, miała ugięte nogi, a jej stopa lekko wystukiwała rytm kosmicznej piosenki.

Jeszcze niedawno nie pomyślałaby, że mogliby być tak blisko ze sobą. Nie miała na myśli spędzanie czasu, ale o taką fizyczną i psychiczną bliskość. Okay, przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy poznała go, ale przez półtora tygodnia, od kiedy zabrał ją do innego wymiaru, miała wrażenie, że poznaje go na nowo. Przez wiele miesięcy Rick był dla nią skomplikowanym zadaniem z algebry i myślała, że rozwiązała to zadanie, ale okazało się, że na samym początku popełniła błąd.

Ostatnio też coraz częściej się przekomarzali, co było rzadkością. No może prócz momentów jak oglądali telewizję czy grali w gry, to nie wydawał się, jakby ograniczał z nią kontaktu. Nie było to najlepsze porównanie, ale czasem wyglądało to, jakby Rick dostał psa ze schroniska i musiał się z nim oswoić. Pewnie jest w tym część prawdy, ponieważ kiedy ją ostatnio widział, to miała pięć lat, a od tego czasu dużo się zmieniło. Morticia się zmieniła. Musiała się zmienić, aby móc normalnie żyć. Musiała być normalna, ponieważ inni nie dawali jej żyć. Teraz kiedy zamieszkał na stałe w domu jej rodziców, miała wrażenie, że może być sobą, że może rozwinąć skrzydła, że może latać. Mogła latać statkiem kosmicznym w bezkresnym kosmosie, czego nie mógł zrobić żaden normalny dzieciak.

Rick obserwował dzieciaka, który zachowywał się jak kot. Przez to zachciało mu się pogłaskać ją na brzuchu lub podrapać za uchem i pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie splótł znowu ręce za głowę. Niezbyt znał się na uczuciach lub kontraktach ludzkich, ale wiedział, że byłoby to dziwne. Od zawsze nie radził sobie z kontaktami międzyludzkimi i emocjami. Swoimi i innych. Po prostu ich nie rozumiał. Robił to, co chciał i nie myślał o konsekwencjach. Ale nie uciekał od nich. Wszystko po prostu się działo, a on nie myślał o przeszłości i przyszłości. Dopiero z czasem, kiedy poznał swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, wystarczająco dojrzał. Chyba. Dopiero później wszystko zaczęło się pieprzyć.

Odepchnął od siebie niepożądane myśli.

Próbował zawsze być ponad wspominaniem, nieproszonymi myślami i byciem emocjonalnym. Próbował być ponad ludzkimi odruchami, których nie rozumiał. Może dlatego wszystko, na czym mu zależało, tracił.

Znowu spróbował nie myśleć o tym. _Nie myśl o tym, to właśnie wychodzi ci najlepiej_. Usłyszał znajomy głos wciąż powtarzający te słowa. I wiele innych, o których chciał zapomnieć.

Skupił się na uczuciu z tyłu głowy. Ostatnio robił to coraz częściej. Może za często. Ale lubił to.

 _Spokój_. Potem _melancholia_. Chwilę później... _Ekscytacja? Bezpieczeństwo?_

Było to dziwne, ponieważ czuł coś podobnego. Stan psychiczny Morticii był czymś, czym mógł w miarę zrozumieć, ponieważ byli podobni do siebie. Mieli odmienne wartości, osobowości, doświadczenie, inteligencję, moralność, byli w innym wieku i istniało jeszcze więcej czynników, które ich różniły, ale kilka, niewiele rzeczy sprawiały, że byli podobni. Ale te małe rzeczy sprawiły, że są tacy sami. Byli samotni w wielkim wszechświecie. Obaj byli samotni, a to, że byli razem sprawiało, że byli mniej samotni.

Złapał się na tym, że lekko się uśmiecha. Ale ciężko się nie uśmiechać, jeśli widzi się szczery, niewinny uśmiech na twarzy dziecka, nawet jeśli było widać tylko kąt jej kącika ust, bo jej głowa była odwrócona. Rick nie przepadał za fizyczną bliskością czy dotykiem, dopóki nie urodziła się Beth. Ale nawet wtedy ograniczał się z tym. Chyba dopiero po narodzinach Summer mógłby powiedzieć, że był bardziej rodzinny albo otworzył się i polubił takie rzeczy jak na przykład przytulanie się. Mimo że wciąż trochę go to przerażało to lubił jak Morticia lekko ciągnęła go za rękaw fartucha, jak jej głowa opierała się o jego ramię, bo przyciągał ją do siebie, kiedy spała na promie, aby nie przechyliła się kogoś obcego, jak zasypiali w nienaturalnych pozycjach na kanapie podczas kilkugodzinnych maratonów  _Ball  Fondlers_ lub innych wersji filmów z innej rzeczywistości, w pojedynczych przypadkach spali w jednym łóżku nawet nie blisko siebie, bo dziewczyna zbyt bała się spać sama. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ich dotyk był spontaniczny, naturalny. Nawet to, co zrobiła przed chwilą, było zrobione spontanicznie, bez większego przemyślenia. Mocno się tym zaskoczył, ale ją nie odepchnął.

Skupił się na miłym cieple jej policzka na swojej nodze. W przeciwieństwie do Morticii nie działał spontanicznie i chwilę się zastanawiał nad czymś. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili postanowił coś zrobić. Już wziął rękę za głowy, ale natychmiast ją odłożył na miejsce, ponieważ dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Błyskawicznie podniósł wzrok trochę wyżej.

Po kilku nieznanych jej piosenkach, jakich słyszała podczas podróży, w końcu usłyszała coś znajomego. O dziwo był to ziemski kawałek. Od pierwszej sekundy rozpoznała go. Od razu otworzyła oczy i odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na Ricka, który patrzył się na sufit.

\- Znam to!

Mimo że nie lubiła śpiewać przy kimś, to mimowolnie zaczęła śpiewać po cichu, nieśmiało, ale nie wypadając z rytmu.

[M]

_Kiedy budzę się, dobrze wiem, że będę_

_Będę mężczyzną, który budzi się obok ciebie_

_Kiedy wychodzę,_ _yeah_ _, wiem, że będę_

_Będę mężczyzną, który pójdzie razem z tobą_

Nie miała ochoty śpiewać dalej, ponieważ wstydziła się tego. Ale kiedy Rick na nią spojrzał i dokończył za nią, od razu powrócił jej dobry humor.

[R]

_Jak się upiję, dobrze wiem, że będę_

_Będę mężczyzną, który upiję się obok ciebie_

_A jak będę_ _bełkotać_ _,_   _yeah_ _,_ _wiem, że będę_

 _Będę_   _mężczyzną, który_ _bełkota do_   _ciebie_

Ze śmiechem na ustach dołączyła do niego. Ich ręce wystrzeliły w górę i głośno zaśpiewali:

[R&M]

_Ale przeszedłbym 500 mil_

_I przeszedłbym 500 mil więcej_

_Po prostu być mężczyzną, który przeszedł tysiąc mil_

_By upaść u twych drzwi_

Bez skrępowania każde kolejne słowa wychodziły z jej ust. Nieświadomie bujała trochę głową.

[M]

_Kiedy pracuję, tak, wiem, że będę_

_Będę mężczyzną, który pracuję ciężko dla ciebie_

Rick, widząc jej przypływ szczęścia, nie mógł się powstrzymać i lekko szturchnął palcem jej nos.

[R]

_A kiedy pieniądze przyjdą za moją pracę, którą wykonuję_

_Przekażę prawie każdy pensa na ciebie_

Dziewczyna lekko podniosła się, wygięła się w łuk i wykrzyknęła swoją część, a Rick chwilę później powtórzył to samo.

[M]

_Kiedy wracam do domu_

[R]

_Kiedy wracam do domu_

[R&M]

_Dobrze wiem, że będę_

_Będę mężczyzną, który wróci do domu do ciebie_

_A jeśli się zestarzeję, dobrze wiem, że będę_

_Będę mężczyzną, który starzeje się z tobą_

Ostatnią część zwrotki zaśpiewali wspólnie. Morticia tanecznie podnosiła się na swoich łokciach, a Rick pochylał w dół. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Kiedy pojawił się refren opadli na swoje miejsca i podnosili na zmianę ręce do góry.

[R&M]

_Ale przeszedłbym 500 mil_

_I przeszedłbym 500 mil więcej_

_Po prostu być mężczyzną, który przeszedł tysiąc mil_

_By upaść u twych drzwi_

Podczas przemiennego  _dadania_ ich głowy, ręce i całe ciała dziwnie się gibały w różne strony, ale mieli duży ubaw z tego. Morticia spróbowała śpiewać trochę bardziej nieśmiało podczas następnej zwrotki, aby wyszło bardziej słodko. Rick załapał, o co chodzi i śpiewał jakby bardziej wzniośle.

[M]

_Kiedy jestem samotny, dobrze wiem, że będę_

[R&M]

_Będę mężczyzną, który jest samotny bez ciebie_

[R]

_A kiedy śnię, dobrze wiem, że będę śnił_

[R&M]

_Będę śnił o czasie, kiedy jestem z tobą_

[R]

_Kiedy wychodzę_

[M]

_Kiedy wychodzę_

[R&M] 

_Dobrze wiem, że będę_

_Będę mężczyzną, który pójdzie razem z tobą_

[R] 

_A kiedy wracam do domu_

[M] 

_Kiedy wracam do domu_

[R&M] 

_Tak, wiem, że będę_

[M] 

_Będę mężczyzną, który wróci do domu z tobą_

[R]

_Będę mężczyzną, który przyjdzie do domu z tobą_

Mimo że ich głosy były poważne, to próbowali ukryć rozbawienie. Jedynie było to widać na ich twarzach.

[R&M]

_Ale przeszedłbym 500 mil_

_I przeszedłbym 500 mil więcej_

_Po prostu być mężczyzną, który przeszedł tysiąc mil_

_By upaść u twych drzwi_

Z radia wydobywały się  _dadania_ , ale Rick i Morticia próbowali powstrzymać śmiech. Nie udało im się. Wybuchnęli śmiechem i ocierali łzy. Ledwo dokończyli piosenkę.

[R&M]

_I przeszedłbym 500 mil_

_I przeszedłbym 500 mil więcej_

_Po prostu być mężczyzną, który przeszedł tysiąc mil_

_By upaść u twych drzwi_

\- Oh yeah baby! Tak właśnie się to robi!

- Yeeaah!

Instynktownie przybili sobie piątkę. Zawsze to robili, kiedy zrobili coś wspólnie. Piosenka zmieniła się i dopiero teraz Morticia zdała sobie sprawę, że muzyka jest dość cicho i ciężko z jej położenia usłyszeć konkretne dźwięki. W sumie słyszała ten utwór tysiące razy, ale wciąż była pod wrażeniem.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, skąd to znasz?

\- Myślisz, że jak urodziłam się w XXI wieku, to nie znam muzyki starszej ode mnie? - skrzyżowała ramiona w geście obrażenia się. - To ja powinnam wiedzieć, skąd ta piosenka wzięła się w kosmicznej stacji radiowej.

\- Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że ludzie byli obserwowani przez inne, obce formy życia od praktycznie naszych początków. Dlatego też niektórzy znają się na naszej medycynie, historii czy kulturze. W tym muzyce. Czasem możesz usłyszeć klasyki, a mówiąc to, mam na myśli muzykę klasyczną, ale też nowsze utwory. Niektórzy piosenkarze mają w niektórych układach drugie życie. Uwierz mi, nic nie jest lepsze podczas podróży daleko od Ziemi od usłyszenia  _F_ _ly  Me to the Moon_ Franka Sinatry. Jeśli w ogóle wiesz, kto to jest... Auć!

Dziewczyna bez ostrzeżenia uderzyła go pięścią w brzuch. Znów skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Nie obrażaj mnie. Oczywiście, że znam najbardziej seksowny głos, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał - Zamyśliła się na chwilę. Przypomniała sobie coś. - W pewnym sensie to od ciebie. Mama kiedyś wspominała, że jak była mała, to jak gdzieś ją zabierałeś, to puszczałeś z kaset jakieś stare piosenki. Często słuchałam je w wolnym czasie.

Zanim po raz pierwszy spotkała Ricka, czy też, aby to przynajmniej pamiętać, to jej mama lubiła o nim mówić od czasu do czasu. Jedną z rzeczy, jaką zapamiętała były te kasety. Jednak ciężko było jej wyobrazić jej sobie jej dziadka opiekującym się dzieckiem. Próbowała go sobie wyobrazić młodszego, ale obraz był jakby... Zamazany.

\- O taak, nigdy nie lubiła podróży. Nudziła się niemiłosiernie – zaśmiał się pod wpływem tego wspomnienia i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Według Morticii zawsze, kiedy tak robił, wyglądał uroczo. – Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie umie śpiewać, ale ma dobre poczucie rytmu i słuch muzyczny. Dlatego też, zanim jeszcze poszła do szkoły poprosiłem swojego przyjaciela Squanchy'ego, aby nauczył ją grać na perkusji.

- Eee, c-co? Przecież ja-ja nie umiem śpiewać...

Nerwowa zaczęła kręcić kosmykiem swoich włosów.

\- Nie bądź taka cnotka, nieśmiała dziewica. Zgadnij, kto ma pokój koło jedynej łazienki w domu? Co prawda mamy bardzo dobrze wyciszone ściany, ale... AUĆ! A to za co?!

Zajęło jej chwilę przeanalizowanie to, co powiedział. Kiedy zrozumiała, że słyszał, jak śpiewała pod prysznicem lub kiedy brała kąpiel, natychmiast uderzyła go mocno w brzuch. Zrobiła się cała czerwona.

- N-nie możesz tak po prostu mówić, że podsłuchujesz ludzi! To dziwne... I zboczone!

\- Ja nie podsłuchuję ludzi. Tylko mówię to, co słyszę. A jak powiedziałem ci coś miłego, to mnie uderzyłaś. Szczerość ssie.

\- A ja myślę, że bycie szczerym pomaga w komunikacji. Słyszałeś kiedyś o tym?

\- Tak, słyszałem. I komunikacja też ssie. Jesteś szczerym, a inni ludzie się obrażają.

\- Jak słyszą, że ich się podsłuchuje to oczywiste, że mogą reagować... Agresywnie? Nieprzewidywalnie? Coś takiego?

\- Nie lubię, kiedy nie mogę czegoś przewidzieć. Później dzieją się różne gówna.

\- Oh, no weź! Dobra, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Bądź szczery przez jakieś 10-15 minut. Powiedz cokolwiek co... Mogłoby mnie zszokować czy coś.

\- Chyba cię pogięło.

\- Dawaj, i tak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty. Obiecuję, że nie uderzę cię ani nie powiem mojej mamie.

\- Dobra, tym argumentem mnie przekonałaś. Daj mi chwilę.

Zaczął mocno szukać czegoś w pamięci. Oczywiście było dużo tego. Nie raz nie mówił jej czegoś, aby nie wpadła w panikę albo po prostu nabijał się z jej niewiedzy. Czasem jednak wolał, aby o czymś nie wiedziała, aby ją chronić. Morty, soulmate, czarny rynek na Cytadeli, dług... Nie. Wolał wybrać coś prostego. Wpadł na coś dopiero po pięciu minutach. Kiedy myślał, patrzył na przestrzeń nad sobą i mruczał z zastanowienia się. Postanowił wybrać coś prostego.

\- Mam coś mocnego! - spojrzał na nią swym podekscytowanym wzrokiem. W tym czasie zdążyła się znudzić. Tupała stopą w rytm muzyki. Natychmiast oprzytomniała i zaczęła się bać. - Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą przygodę?

\- Taaak?

\- Prawda jest taka, że nie możesz jej pamiętać. I co na to powiesz?

\- Czekaj chwilę... Coś mi tu nie pasuję. Zabrałeś mnie jak spałam, wymazałeś mi pamięć, czy co?

\- Nie, nic takiego nie zrobiłem. Byłaś cały czas przytomna. I dobrze się bawiłaś.

\- To niemożliwe. Zanim wyruszyliśmy na przygodę, pomagałam ci w twoich eksperymentach. Dopiero jak zbudowałeś tę górę śmieci, to minęły, nie wiem, dwa tygodnie albo trzy, zanim mnie gdzieś zabrałeś.

\- Czemu ranisz moje uczucia? I nie lecieliśmy statkiem, tylko przeszliśmy przez portal. Akurat Birdperson był w odwiedzinach, więc poszedł z nami. Ale byliśmy na innej planecie, nie w innym wymiarze. Zabrałem cię po raz pierwszy tydzień temu do innego wymiaru.

\- Zaraz... Co? Mama mówiła, że kiedyś się spotkaliśmy, ale nie pamiętam tego. Plus, moje pierwsze wspomnienie, jakie z tobą mam pochodzi z okresu, jak miałam pięć lat, więc...

Ucichła. Przetwarzała to, co powiedział i co ona wiedziała. Rick bywał dość często w domu, kiedy była małym dzieckiem, jakoś przed jej trzecimi urodzinami. Potem pojawił się, jak miała pięć lat, a później osiem. Jednak nie mogła pamiętać czegoś, co zdarzyło się przedtem...

\- Wiesz, może to taki niegłupi pomysł... Hej, co ty robisz?

Podniosła głowę i uniosła się na swoich ramionach. Przeczołgała się tyłkiem na swojej miejsce w błyskawicznym tempie. Odepchnęła swój fotel najdalej, jak tylko mogła. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, aby go nie uderzyć. Miała mocno zaciśnięte wargi, aby nie krzyczeć. Rick był wyraźnie zmieszany, ponieważ nie przewidział takiej reakcji.

\- A tobie co się stało?

\- Wiedziałam, że jesteś nieodpowiedzialny - próbowała się powstrzymać, ale jednak zaczęła krzyczeć. - ALE NIE AŻ TAK, ABY WZIĄĆ MAŁE DZIECKO NA PRZYGODĘ!

Wskazała na niego oskarżycielsko palcem. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Rick zmarszczył czoło i skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Posłuchaj gówniarzu. Nie zrobiłem nic, aby dać ci powód, aby na mnie krzyczeć. I nie jestem tak bardzo nieodpowiedzialny, aby nie zapewnić ci odpowiednią ochronę.

\- O tak, Rick? Naprawdę, twierdzisz teraz, że co? Że o mnie dbasz?

\- Tak, dbam o ciebie, jeśli to chciałaś usłyszeć. Teraz i wtedy. Myślisz, że zabrałbym cię gdziekolwiek, jakbym miał wątpliwości co do twojego bezpieczeństwa? Chociaż wtedy mogłem przez cały czas mieć cię na oku.

\- Okay, okay. Załapałam. Przyznaję, trochę przesadziłam... Ale... Zabrałeś mnie raz czy więcej? I-i jak to wyglądało? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić cię z młodszą mnie.

Rick miał rację co do jej bezpieczeństwa. Mimo że brała udział w jego niebezpiecznych eksperymentach i wyprawach, to nigdy poważnie się nie skaleczyła, nie była niedożywiona lub musiała mocno do toalety. Tylko z jej snem lub chodzeniem do szkoły był problem, ale ostatnio mniejszy. Rick też nigdy nie prosił jej o coś, czego nie umiała zrobić. Na początku polecenia były proste jak: "podaj śrubokręt" i "uciekaj", ale potem poprzeczka się podnosiła, ale nigdy nie była za wysoko. Poczuła się trochę źle z tym, co powiedziała. Rick wyraźnie się rozluźnił, ale wciąż miał skrzyżowane ręce.

\- PO PIERWSZE: musisz zapamiętać jedno. Zwierzęta i dzieci są podobne. Działają instynktownie, więc można łatwo przewidzieć ich poczynania i czego chcą. Jak dziecko jest głodne, zmęczone, boi się, chce do mamy, to płacze. A ty nigdy nie płakałaś. Więc nie wmówisz mi, że nie chciałaś ze mną iść. Może nawet bardziej lubię takiego bachora, bo nie marudzi i nie ukrywa swoich złożonych emocji. PO DRUGIE: nigdy nigdzie nie poszliśmy gdzieś, jak nie musiałem. Jak wiesz, działałem w ruchu oporu i nawet jak chciałem być w domu, spokojnie spędzić czas z rodziną, to i tak dostawałem małe misje. Zdobądź informację od informatora, dostarczyć coś do kogoś, czy coś podobnego. Mówiłem, żeby się pieprzyli, ale nie! "Masz technologię portalową i nie chcesz się nią podzielić! Załatw to szybko!" PO TRZECIE: nasze przygody miały określony schemat. Beth i Jerry powierzają mi dziecko, jak jesteś kilka dni u nich. Nie ma ich, więc biorę dziecko w nosidełko wyposażone w barierę przeciwgazową i przeciw jakimkolwiek ciałem obcym. Na dodatek jak ochrona obniży się do 200%, to teleportuje dzieciaka do jego łóżeczka. I nigdy się to nie wydarzyło tak dla jasności! Trochę skomplikowana i kosztowna technologia, ale skuteczna. Robiłem to, co miałem zrobić i wracałem do domu. Nikt nie wie, że mnie nie było, a ty jesteś zadowolona. Proste: zabezpiecz dziecko, weź dziecko, wróć z dzieckiem. 20 minut i po sprawie. Raz byliśmy z Birdpersonem na przygodzie, a raz z całym _The Flesh Curtains_, a włącznie byliśmy na przygodach z jakieś dziewięć razy. Zadowolona ze szczerości? Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Spojrzał na nią. Podczas swojej mowy prawie na nią nie patrzył, tylko mocno gestykulował tak, jak to czasem ma w zwyczaju. Morticia skuliła się na siedzeniu i uważnie słuchała i patrzyła na niego. Wciąż była trochę zła na Ricka, ale teraz czuła rozczarowanie. Nie Rickiem, tylko czymś innym. Ale to było głupie. Pomyślała raczej o tym, że Rick nie ma w zwyczaju się tłumaczyć lub udowadniać swoich racji. Robił, to co chciał i unikał konfrontacji, szczególnie ze swoją córką. Może się bał jej lub czegoś?

- J-ja przepraszam, że zwątpiłam w ciebie... - jej głos był lekko drżący, ale słodki. Rick natychmiast zaczerwienił się na twarzy i odwrócił wzrok.

- C-co? Nie to miałaś powiedzieć. Raczej coś w stylu, że szczerość ssie lub miałem racje, że szczerość ssie. Ale i tak miło.

\- Może szczerość ssie, może nie. Ale wolę znać prawdę. Nie lubię jak ktoś, coś przede mną ukrywa. Później tworzą się konflikty i nieporozumienia - znów poczuła się smutno. Jakby jeszcze kilka minut temu nie śmiała się i wygłupiała. - Tak w ogóle to chyba nasze przygody musiały być fajne, skoro mnie zabierałeś.

\- Lepsze to niż siedzenie przed telewizorem - wzruszył ramionami. Zbytnio się nigdy nie zastanawiał czy były fajne. Nie był typem wspominacza, ale coś sobie przypomniał. - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to chyba pod wpływem naszej pierwszej przygody powiedziałaś pierwsze słowo.

Morticia próbowała sobie przypomnieć. Chyba kilka razy jak była młodsza, jej tata wspominał, co było jej pierwszym słowem.

\- "Łyżka"?

\- Co? Nie. Twoi rodzice okłamali cię.

\- Dlaczego mieliby mnie okłamać? I co do cholery wspólnego ma łyżka z naszą pierwszą przygodą?

Zastanawiała się nad tym w ciszy, ale usłyszała stłumiony chichot, a chwilę później śmiech. Spojrzała w bok na Ricka, który trzymał się za brzuch i mocno śmiał.

\- A tobie co się stało? Co jest takiego śmiesznego w tym?

\- Zabawne jest to... To... Poczekaj chwilę... Muszę... Dobra, przeszło mi. WIĘC kiedy ja coś przed tobą ukrywam, to jesteś zła i obrażona. ALE kiedy twoi rodzice okłamali cię, to wszystko jest okay. I nie próbuj mi mówić, że nie, bo dobrze wiem, bo byłem przy twoim pierwszym słowie. Twoim pierwszym słowem był "nóż". Dziękuję czytelnikom za uwagę, w tym momencie przestaję być szczerym. A co powie na to drugi gospodarz programu?

Nastolatka wyglądała, jakby miała eksplodować. Zacisnęła mocno dłonie w pięści i próbowała powstrzymać krzyk. Na pewno wyglądała jak wściekły chomik. Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, ale i tak powstrzymała się od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Jeszcze pewnie by zabiła Ricka w jego własnym statku. Zamiast tego udało jej się pohamować swoją żądzę mordu po prawie dwóch minutach. Była już prawie spokojna.

\- Szczerość ssie.

Rick przechylił w jej stronę i powiedział to, co spodziewała się usłyszeć.

\- Mówiłem ci.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, popchnęła lekko jego ramie, aby przestał nad nią się pochylać. Poczuła wibracje w kieszeni. Zapomniała wyłączyć budzik w telefonie.

\- Cholera, niedługo muszę być w szkole, a nawet nie dolecieliśmy - po wyłączeniu alarmu włożyła go znów do kieszeni. Westchnęła głośno. - Znowu mamy przerąbane.

\- Zająłem się tym - powiedział Rick, który wrócił do swojej wygodnej pozycji. - Masz szczęście, że masz kochaną siostrę.

\- W jaki sposób Summer jest w to zamieszana?

\- Taki, że przez fakt, że zabieram cię ze szkoły, to czuje się pominięta. Biorę ją czasem na przygody, ale stwierdziła, że też czasem nie chce chodzić do szkoły. Więc piszę jej usprawiedliwienia, aby mogła zrobić sobie wolne. Ale powiedziałem jej, że jak będę coś od niej chciał, to ma bez protestów to zrobić. I się zgodziła. Wczoraj poprosiłem ją, żeby nas kryła, a z doświadczenia wiem, że to trudna robota. Szczególnie że może nie być nas przez cały dzień. Będzie miała dziewczyna zajęcie.

*** 

Summer wkroczyła do salonu, gdzie siedzieli jej rodzice. Beth czytała książkę przed wyjściem do pracy, a Jerry patrzył coś na swoim tablecie. Kiedy nastolatka weszła, spojrzeli na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

\- I jak? Co z nią?

\- Dziadek Rick powiedział, że to nic specjalnego. Zwykła grypa żołądkowa - odparła Summer teatralnie wzdychając. - Pewnie złapała to w szkole. Było kilka przypadków w tym tygodniu. Dziadek podał jej coś, jakiś kosmiczny lek. Ale powiedział, że ma leżeć w łóżku przez cały dzień i musi spać oraz dużo pić. Jutro powinna być już zdrowa. W poniedziałek już wróci do szkoły.

\- Na pewno to dobry pomysł, abyś została z nią w domu?

\- Tak, tato. Nie psuj sobie dnia i jedź na te targi książkowe. Lepiej zaopiekuję się nią i nie pójdę do szkoły, bo też to złapię. Poza tym zostałam zaszczepiona przeciw temu, co teraz lata w powietrzu na górze. I lepiej śpijcie dziś w salonie.

Ostatnie dwa zdania powiedziała nerwowo. Kończyły jej się pomysły jak szybko usunąć rodziców z domu.

\- Może masz racje. Ale mogłabyś zawołać mojego tatę, aby dokładnie nam wyjaśnił, jak przebiega choroba, abyśmy nie złapali tego?

\- Już poszedł - odpowiedziała szybko. Mimo że była dobrą aktorką, zaczęła się denerwować. - Wróci wieczorem lub jutro. Po prostu nie wchodźcie na górę, jedźcie to, co zwykle, śpijcie na dole i wszystko będzie dobrze. Ja się wszystkim zajmę, a w już jedźcie.

\- Fakt, powinnam się zbierać - Beth spojrzała na godzinę w swoim telefonie i wstała. – Będę dziś trochę później.

\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem, słoneczko.

Summer szybko wyszła do kuchni pod pretekstem zaniesienia siostrze czegoś do picia. Jej rodzice wyszli z domu, zastanawiając się głośno, jak grypa żołądkowa może zamienić się w wirusa przenoszone przez powietrze. Beth stwierdziła, że nie jest kosmicznym lekarzem, tylko końskim kardiochirurgiem i wyszli razem z domu. Na twarzy Summer pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

Wczoraj wieczorem, podczas nauki latania pojazdem jej dziadka (która szła jej okropnie), Rick dostał wiadomość od komputera statku, że znalazł to, czego szukał. Kiedy zapytała się, co to jest, odparł, tylko że to coś, co będzie potrzebne mu do jego tajnego projektu i zużyje trochę do produkcji narkotyków, które obiecał trochę jej dać. Na początku myślała, że to żart, ale teraz naprawdę chciała tego spróbować. Jej nastoletnia natura próbowania czegoś nowego zwyciężyła. Rick powiedział, że przez fakt, że ostatnio trochę nadwyrężył zaufanie Beth, Summer musi kryć go i jej siostrę. Zgodziła przez fakt, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące i w poprzednim roku szkolnym pisał jej usprawiedliwienia, pomagał jej w szkole, czasem pomagał jej w innych sprawach i dawał rady oraz, przede wszystkim, kochała go i była przez to gotowa coś dla niego zrobić. Co prawda nie wiedziała, jak ma ich kryć, ale Rick powiedział, że najlepszy jest blef i szczerość ssie. Wpadła w nocy na pomysł grypy żołądkowej, ponieważ Morticia wczoraj nie jadła kolacji.

Teraz była sama w domu i nie musiała iść do szkoły. Wybrała numer do przyjaciółki.

\- Siema Tammy! Jesteś w drodze do szkoły? Mam wolną chatę i cały sezon  _T_ _he Days and Nights of Mrs. Pancakes_ na laptopie.

*** 

Mimo wielu widoków, jakich widziała to za każdym razem z jej ust wydobywało się ciche _Whoa_.

Tym razem widok był naprawdę magiczny. Na dole pod statkiem znajdowały się zielone, czerwone i błękitne lasy oraz wielkie jeziora i rzeki. Natomiast w chmurach były wyspy. Latające wyspy. Wydawały się dość duże, ich powierzchnia była płaska, a na dole było widać skały układające się w kształt stożka. Każda z wysp była na podobnej wysokości i miały podobne gęste zalesienie. Z kilku z nich leciała woda, tworząc długie wodospady.

\- Jak myślisz dziadku Rick, dlaczego te wyspy unoszą się w powietrzu? – spytała, robiąc zdjęcie. Rick, kiedy byli niedaleko planety wyłączył autopilota i nacisnął guzik, aby radio się schowało, a na jego miejscu pojawił się panel. Komputer zbierał dane o ilości tlenu, stanie grawitacji oraz pokazał cel podróży. Najwyraźniej wszystko było w porządku. – To wygląda naprawdę super.

\- To pewnie przez działania księżyców, ale nie jestem do końca pewien, ponieważ pierwszy raz widzę coś podobnego. Chyba niektóre z tych wysp są na jakiś małych kolumnach – powiedział bez większego przekonania, kiedy odebrał SMS-a. Telefon Morticii i jego miał wbudowany kryształ, taki sam jak w kablówce, aby mogli dzwonić do domu z dalekich galaktyk i innych wymiarów. Wykorzystywali też ten kryształ w swoich laptopach, by przeglądać kosmiczne strony internetowe. Morticii swego czasu spodobało się porno z niektórych planet. – Dobra wiadomość, Summer dobrze sobie radzi. Jak będziemy wracać to mamy jej napisać, aby mogła wysłać nam instrukcję jak mamy się zachowywać.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zmusiłeś ją do kłamstwa.

\- Nie zmusiłem jej do kłamstwa, tylko wykorzystałem część naszej umowy i poprosiłem ją o blef. Kłamstwo a blef to zasadnicza różnica.

\- Nawet nie chcę o tym słuchać. Dla mnie kłamstwo i blef oznaczają to samo. Oszustwo. Nie popieram tego i staram się jak najmniej to praktykować.

\- Znalazła się święta. Dobrze wiem, że w twoim małym ciałku znajduje się demon. A teraz idziemy po te cholerne liście.

Wylądowali na skraju jednej z wysp. Morticia natychmiast otworzyła drzwiczki, aby nie wdawać się dyskusję o moralności. Przeszła kilka kroków, podziwiając jasnopistacjową trawę, zielone krzewy i czerwone drzewa. Wyciągnęła telefon w samą porę, ponieważ wpadła w głęboką, błotnistą kałużę. Weszła w nią do połowy ud, ale mocno chlupnęło i pobrudziła sobie trochę koszulkę. Na szczęście się nie przewróciła. Rick, który był kilka metrów przed nią, odwrócił się i spojrzał nad nią znad jakiegoś urządzenia. Podszedł do niej.

\- Morticia, wiem, że często wpadamy w niezłe bagno, ale tak na początku?

\- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne Rick. Po prostu potrzymaj mój telefon.

Rzuciła mu go do rąk, zanim wstała, pomagając sobie dłońmi. W przeciwieństwie do innych nastolatek Morticia nie czuła obrzydzenia związanego z pobrudzeniem się. Przynajmniej Rick nie robił z tego żartów w przeciwieństwie co do jej niezdarności. Bez słowa podeszła do niego i wzięła od niego telefon, zanim ruszyli dalej. Tym razem uważała na kolejne kałuże na ich drodze.

\- Dobrze, że wyjęłam go, zanim tam wpadłam. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, jakby się zepsuł – stwierdziła, sprawdzając, czy jej telefon przypadkiem się nie ochlapał. Może robił dobre zdjęcia i miał dużo pamięci, ale nie był wodoodporny.

\- To tylko telefon. Nie wiedziałem, że masz tendencję do przywiązywania się do przedmiotów.

\- Tu nie chodzi o niego, tylko o zdjęcia. I nie. Nie chodzi mi o media społecznościowe – dodała, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Rick na nią spojrzał. Jakby próbował zrozumieć jej tok myślenia.

\- Eee... Co?

\- No wiesz, nie codziennie odwiedza się niektóre miejsca i prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie zrobię tego ponownie. Wspomnienia też czasem wyblakną, będą się mieszać, zapomnę o niektórych przygodach. Ale zdjęcia pozostaną. Obrazy może mniej działają pobudzająco na wspomnienia niż zapachy lub dźwięki, ale... Wiem, że to głupie, ale to dla mnie ważne. Niektóre zdjęcia są nawet zabawne jak nowa fryzura Ethana. Zwykle robię max trzy zdjęcia i tylko jakiegoś widoku. Mam chyba tylko jedno swoje zdjęcie na tysiąc.

\- Czekaj... Masz ponad tysiąc zdjęć?

- Ponad trzy tysiące. Robię zdjęcia tym telefonem od kilku lat. Wiem, że to głupie...

\- Jak coś jest dla ciebie ważne, to nie jest głupie – Morticia spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Rick natomiast nie ukazywał żadnych emocji. Patrzył tylko w swój wynalazek. Miał włączony lokalizator i coś jeszcze. Chyba coś do badania danych na temat planety. – Ale i tak będę się z tego nabijać.

\- Więc tak ze mną pogrywasz. Dobra. To ja zacznę nabijać się z tego, co czasem robisz.

Las stawał się coraz bardziej gęsty i było mniej kałuż. Rick w końcu spojrzał na nią.

\- Co takiego robię?

\- Masz taki zwyczaj. Czasem przegryzasz jeden policzek, a drugi nadmuchujesz. O właśnie tak jak teraz.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedziała, zdał sobie sprawę, co zrobił. Natychmiast przestał, ale nic nie powiedział, ponieważ wiedział, że przez to pogorszy swoją sytuację. Zamiast tego patrzył na nią. Miała mały, diaboliczny uśmieszek.

\- Możesz przestać tak robić, ale wciąż masz słodki kolor twarzy.

Uniosła rękę, aby dotknąć palcem wskazującym jego policzek. Był to ryzykowny ruch, ale stwierdziła, że to zabawne, ponieważ Rick bardziej się zarumienił. Kiedy dotknęła jego policzka, cmoknęła ustami.

\- _C'est mignon_.

-  _Pequeño demonio_.

-  _Menteur_.

\- Wiesz, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, co powiedziałaś?

\- Ja też najczęściej nie wiem, co mówisz i teraz też nie. Pewnie robisz to jeszcze celowo. Pewnie i tak kłamiesz.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego urządzenie zaczęło pikać.

\- W końcu! To drzewo gdzieś tu jest, jakieś trzydzieści metrów w którąś stronę. Morticia, szukaj uważnie. Nie powinno być większe od sadzonki, ma szarą korę i szmaragdowe liście.

\- Mam pytanie. Czy warunki na tej planecie są dobre dla tego drzewa?

\- Wręcz idealne. Gleba, uwodnienie, słońce, ruchy trzech księżyców, wysokość, brak zanieczyszczeń, ciśnienie... Te odczyty są wspaniałe! Dobra, gdzie jest to głupie drzewo...

\- Więc to drzewo może wyrosnąć na ogromne? Jak to?

Rick spojrzał na nią ironicznie, aby jej dociąć, ale podążył wzrokiem za jej dłonią. Wskazywała na duże, grube drzewo przed sobą obłożone pojedynczymi kamieniami. Niektóre były położone pionowo, niektóre poziomo. Może nie było to największe drzewo w zasięgu wzroku, ale wciąż robiło wrażenie. Natychmiast podbiegł do drzewa.

\- T-to niemożliwe! Musiałoby być zasadzone tutaj dawno temu! Morticia! Właź na drzewo! Te liście na górze będą najlepsze. Są większe niż standardowe i są bliżej słońca. Włóż je do tego worka. Jest mały, ale utrzyma liście w ich stanie przez kilka dni. Będzie z nich dobry towar!

Dziewczyna bez zastanowienia wzięła od niego woreczek mieszczący jej się w dłoni i podeszła do największego głazu. Mimo zabrudzonych trampek nie ślizgała się i bez problemu weszła kamień, a później na najniższą gałąź. Drzewo miało kilka grubych gałęzi, pełno cienkich i miało dużo liści. Dla Morticii nie było to wyzwaniem, ponieważ wchodziła na drzewa i dachy, od kiedy skończyła cztery lata. Rick tymczasem badał glebę i drzewo przy jego korzeniach za pomocą innego urządzenia.

\- Dziadku Rick, nie myślisz, że to dziwne? - zapytała, kiedy była już w połowie drogi. Kontynuowała, zanim jej odpowiedział. - Sam mówiłeś, że drzewo Raelmev rośnie tylko w niektórych wymiarach a tutaj masz planetę z megawielkim drzewem w porównaniu do tych normalnych. I znalazłeś go w przeciągu niecałego tygodnia.

\- Dokładniej wysłałem sygnał tego samego dnia po naszym powrocie z lat 50., i tak, to dziwne. Te inne wymiary są bardzo niebezpieczne, że nawet ja nie chciałbym tam wchodzić. A wymiary, gdzie je się specjalnie hodowane to wymiary, w których wymyślono już podróże miedzywymiarowe. Ale tylko między tymi, gdzie też wymyślono tę technologię. Nie są na tyle mądrzy, aby wynaleźć portale bez potrzeby otworzenia drugiego po drugiej stronie. Chodzenie do innych wymiarów bez specjalnej zgody jest surowo zabronione, kara większa niż śmierć i tortury. Mają też bardzo skuteczną kontrolę, więc handel taki rzeczami jest bardzo ryzykowny.

\- Dlatego byłeś w stanie zapłacić za taki mały woreczek uranem?

\- Dokładnie. Dodatkowo to drzewo nie mogło tutaj naturalnie wyrosnąć. Mam na myśli, że wystarczy tylko spojrzeć i już widać, że to miejsce jest raczej miejscem kultu. Musiało tutaj zostać zasadzone przez obcą rasę z innego wymiaru lub z przyszłości. Mogło być też podarunkiem... O kurwa.

\- Co? - krzyknęła z samej góry Morticia. Wspięła się na sam szczyt, a że im wyżej, tym mniej było grubych gałęzi, więc dłużej wchodziła do góry. Zerwała dopiero kilka liści.

\- Właź natychmiast! Musimy dostać się jak najszybciej do statku!

Natychmiast włożyła woreczek do swojej tajnej kieszeni i próbowała jak najszybciej zejść. W mniej niż połowie drogi jedna z gałęzi pękła.

\- Kurwa… A-... AUŁ!

Rick podbiegł i stanął pod drzewem idealnie tam, gdzie spadała Morticia. Wyciągnął ramiona, a dziewczyna wpadła w nie.

\- Musimy natychmiast iść! To...

\- _M ains en l'air!_

\- Pułapka.

***

\- _Nie znasz mnie!_

 _-_ O. Mój. Boże. To było wspaniałe.

\- Wiem!

-  _W przyszłym tygodniu_ The Days and Nights of Mrs. Pancakes _..._

\- Dzięki Summer, że mnie zaprosiłaś. Miałam dość patrzenia na twojego głupiego ex i jego głupich wymówek, aby z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Spoks. Dzięki, że mnie wspierasz. A tak w ogóle, o co chodzi z jego włosami? Wygląda jak debil.

\- Hahaha. Musisz koniecznie podziękować swojemu dziadkowi, że mogłaś zostać dziś w domu. A swoją drogą, jak myślisz? Co robi z twoją siostrą teraz?

\- A boja wiem. Znając ich, to wpadli w niezłe bagno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie i przepraszam za cliffhanger. Osobiście ich nie lubię, ale to dobry moment, aby zakończyć part 1. Do zobaczenia wkrótce (mam nadzieję)!


End file.
